Zorro and the Suspect Spring
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: Reduced to babyhood by a strange stream, Zorro endures a rushed cure back to manhood, under the curious and watchful eyes of his father and his love.
1. Suspect Stream

Introduction

The man in black fell as the shot hit him in the chest.

"No!" Victoria screamed.

The nightmare ended abruptly, and she sat bolt upright in her bed. "No," she repeated to herself.

Was it real? Had it happened? She got out of bed, and went to the window. Opening the shutters wide, she stared out into the night. The cool air hit her and she breathed.

No, it wasn't real. It hadn't happened. She knew it was a dream, not based on trauma, but based on fears she held deep inside. She could lose her masked hero, any day. All it would take would be a lucky shot from a lancer, and he would die. She needed to work out who he was, and why he was keeping it from her. She was a big girl, she decided. She had the right to know some things, regardless of whether there were dangers. It was dangerous enough to be in Zorro's arms.

She sighed, and rubbed her arms, wishing for his comforting embrace. It was cold in the fresh air. Glancing towards the east she realised that the sunrise was moments away and there was work to be done. The fire in the kitchen needed tending to, and cooking breakfast for the guests of the tavern would be next on the agenda.

Shivering, slightly, she changed from her cotton nightdress to her favourite red blouse and tan skirt, thinking that if she dressed well, she would surely stop the shakes that were nothing to do with the cold. The nightmare was one of many, and try as she might to dispel her fears, there was no way she could. Zorro lived a dangerous life, and she had to cope with it the best she could.

She wondered with a half smile if Zorro visited the tavern without his distinctive costume, and if he liked her red blouse as much as she did. It made her feel brave and capable, and these days it came out a lot more than it had for a long time. She paused and wondered some more. Did he sit at a table and eat her food, and did he have a favourite dish? She smiled and shook her head.

If he came to the tavern, she would surely notice him. Such a tall man would be very distinctive and those eyes that shone through the mask were one of a kind. She couldn't recall seeing anyone remotely close to his stature in the tavern before. Diego de la Vega was tall certainly, but he was far from Zorro's stature. The man had no idea how to use a sword anyway, she told herself.

Zzz

The tavern was bustling within a few hours. She was busy directing her staff and overseeing the more important customers, and was as shocked as anyone else when the cowboy burst through the doors.

She was standing near the de la Vegas, and she was slightly surprised to see Diego stand immediately, his eyes narrowing at the intrusion. He stepped a little forward, in the process, shielding her behind him.

"Senores," the cowboy gasped. "The spring…don't drink from it…Up near the cliff tops…don't drink from it."

Diego went forward first, and caught the man carefully as he fell.

"He's exhausted," he said, glancing up at his father. "Looks like he ran a great distance."

"I'll get him a glass of water," Victoria said, moving towards the kitchen.

The man gave a moan, and became completely still in Diego's arms.

"He won't need the water, Victoria. The man is dead," Diego said.

Alejandro went to his son, and several dons crossed themselves and left the tavern quickly. Sergeant Mendoza paled and left to fetch the Alcalde.

"What must have happened?" Alejandro said. He stared into his son's eyes.

"Poison?" Diego murmured. "Why couldn't he just say the spring was poisoned? It would have taken less words, and far less energy."

"Dying men aren't the most rational of creatures, Diego."

"It's worth investigating the cause of the problem. Scientifically," Diego said. He stared towards the location of the suspect spring. "I could analyse the chemical components of the water and discover a solution."

"Science, Diego? It is worth just avoiding the spring altogether. Obviously the man was poisoned. You always delight in overthinking everything you come across, don't you?"

Alejandro left the tavern, and Diego stared after him with a frown on his face. The dead man still lay in his arms, and he lowered the body to the floor.

"Diego," Victoria said softly. "If you want to go out to the spring, I think it is a great idea."

"My father is right," Diego said. "I am always neglecting my responsibilities at home and investigating tangents."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Diego, but you do a lot of good for this pueblo. You and your father are just very different men, and it troubles you both at times – I can tell."

The Alcalde entered the tavern, and asked a few questions. Diego answered with short answers and left the tavern.

Victoria watched as the soldiers carted the dead man away, but her thoughts were with her friend. Diego was feeling unappreciated, she thought. She would have to make it up to him with one of his favourites, one of her flans would do the trick, she was sure.

Zzzz

Zorro raced his stallion across the plains towards the pueblo. He was taking a risk going to the tavern in broad daylight, he realised, but he had to see Victoria. It was becoming an obsession with him, he knew, but he could not help himself much during the last couple of weeks. He needed to be in her arms at least once every two days, and soon he felt it would be every day. He wasn't sure what he could do about it, and he knew that he didn't want to ration himself.

Her eyes always warmed when she saw Diego enter the tavern. Her eyes positively lit up with joy and excitement when Zorro swept her up in his wild embrace.

He swung out of the saddle, thankful that siesta in the summer made everyone drowsy. He had slept late that morning, so he wasn't feeling the drowsiness just yet, but the heat would get to him sooner or later. He climbed the wall easily, the habit becoming second nature. Creeping along the tiles, he looked for his usual window where he could swing down and eventually land in the kitchen with his beloved.

She was in the kitchen, washing dishes. It had been a few days since the cowboy's mysterious death, and the customers were slow in returning. The stigma of death in a place was always so strange, Zorro thought as he watched her from above. Silently, he made his way down to her, and managed to startle the woman.

"You!" She breathed, when most other women might have screamed. "You could have frightened me to death," she added, hitting him with the drying cloth, as she put down the plate.

He swept her into his arms, and held her close. His lips were on hers and she gradually moved her arms to travel around his neck to hold him closer as he kissed her.

She touched his hair at the back of his neck, and he flinched a little. It was a little too close to his mask for him to ignore it. He broke off the kiss, and took a step back, but still held her.

"Victoria, mi querida," he said. "You are tickling me." He gave a chuckle to conceal his concern, and moved away.

"I'm sorry. Your hair is so soft, Zorro."

"Hmm," he murmured, staring at her face for a moment. He glanced away and towards the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked with such a tone of innocence, that he was prepared to believe that her fingers had been completely free of intent, and he smiled at her.

"I heard about the man who did in the tavern the other day. I was concerned about the spring he was talking about," Zorro said. "I was also concerned about you. I just couldn't come any earlier. You were well looked after anyway."

"You're not jealous of Diego de la Vega, are you Zorro?" Victoria said with a slight frown. "He is my closest friend, and that is all."

"I have been delayed by other things, and that is what frustrates me," Zorro said. "Diego is no threat."

In his heart he wondered if that last statement was true. Part of him hoped it wasn't true. Part of him hoped it was. He sighed, and wondered how he had gotten into such a mess with himself.

"I am planning on going up to check on the spring. Diego de la Vega may be able to analyse the water for me. It wouldn't do to have the other springs contaminated as well. Some of the springs flow into the main water supply for the pueblo," he said. "I was wondering if you would come for a ride. The tavern is closed for siesta and it will be a few hours before you will be needed again. I would get you back in plenty of time."

She hesitated and glanced at the half finished washing up. "Only if you will help me finish the kitchen chores I will have to neglect," she said. She smiled at Zorro's look of mild annoyance, and wondered as it changed rapidly into calm acceptance.

He took her hands and kissed them both, and speedily agreed.

"If that is the only toll I need to pay to spend the afternoon with you, I will gladly pay it – every day."


	2. A Tiny Problem

Chapter 2

A Tiny Problem

Zorro positioned Victoria in front of him on Toronado, and cautioned her to sit still as he urged Toronado into a fast gallop, to get out of town as quickly as possible. Dust was swept into the air behind them as he rode over the plains, and guided the horse towards the suspicious stream.

Victoria felt wonderful against his chest, as he managed to balance both her and himself in the saddle with ease. He wondered if he was doing a wise thing, but he wouldn't have changed his mind if he did it over again. She smelt of the rosewater she used, and her red blouse always looked amazing on her. It brought out something of her natural tan, and the artist hiding behind the mask was already thinking of what colours he could blend to reach that beautiful shade on his latest portrait of her.

The spring was close at hand, and he slowed, reluctantly. Toronado was spectacular at full gallop. He cantered, and then eased the horse into a walk, before he helped Victoria down to the ground.

Zzz

Victoria loved the feel of his arms around her, and she leant into his embrace, her lips seeking his out for another kiss. He obliged her, but was a lot more businesslike, with a goal in mind.

He took a glass tube out of his pocket, and released a cork that sealed it.

"Hold that wonderful thought, mi querida," he murmured, as he knelt at the side of the spring. He carefully filled the tube and corked it again.

Victoria was alarmed to hear galloping horses nearby. Zorro glanced up, and went quickly to the horse. He packed the tube into a saddle bag, making sure that it was safely padded.

"We need to get away, Zorro. That is the alcalde's men, I am sure."

"Don't panic, my love. There is a hidden cave just around the corner of that bush over there," he said, lowering his voice. "Go over there and I will be there shortly."

"They will see you," Victoria said.

"I am sure they will," Zorro said with a grin. "Go!"

She scrambled through the shrubbery and knelt in the shelter of the cave.

Sergeant Mendoza approached with a few lancers. Zorro laughed, and mounted the stallion, wheeling him away very easily. He urged the powerful horse into a gallop, leaving the soldiers in the dust. They raced back up the hill to try to follow him, and Victoria sighed.

It was only a few moments until she turned and saw him in the cave near her.

"I doubled back. They really are impressive, aren't they? Sometimes I think it is deliberate stupidity."

She reached for him and hugged him. "I was worried."

Zorro was a little startled and let her hold him. "That was nothing. Not even a shot was fired."

"You have no idea the nightmares I have had," she sighed.

He closed his eyes and kissed her hair, finally putting his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "It won't be forever."

"If they kill you, it might be," she breathed.

"Come on," he said, drawing her to her feet. "Let's get out of the shade and into the light. They won't be back, querida."

Zzz

Zorro wasn't completely sure how it happened but he had underestimated his enemy this time. As he drew Victoria carefully around the edge of the stream, concerned for her safety near the small waterfall, there was a shot. The shot ricocheted at his feet, but the edge where he stood was slippery.

"Down, Victoria," he urged, as he slipped and found himself falling over the side.

He cursed his own arrogance, but knew he was not in too much danger. The waterfall was nothing but a spill over, the subsequent lake at the bottom, nothing more than knee deep. He landed with a thump on his behind, and although it hurt his finely honed pride, it wasn't going to damage him too badly.

Victoria was nearby scrambling in the foliage, trying to get to him. He chuckled a little, and pulled himself out.

That's when he realised his shirt was a little big on him. And his boots.

He saw Victoria stand before with a strange look on her face, and he wondered if the mask had slipped. She seemed a little taller than usual as well.

"Zorro. You're ….shrinking?" Victoria murmured. She hesitated, but then reached out for him. "We have to get you to a safe place."

"Double back," he said, his voice a little squeaky. Victoria gave him a curious look. He hurriedly cleared his throat. That sounded a little strange, even to his ears. "We'll sit in the bushes, and rest. Over here," Zorro added in a whisper, trying to convey to both of them a sense of control over the situation. He pointed to the bushes. He suddenly felt terrified, especially after glancing at his gloved hand. The glove was a little too big.

Zzz

Victoria helped Zorro hide in the bushes, worried about what was happening, and especially worried that he had gone completely white. She watched him carefully. He seemed to be shrinking to nothing in front of her. He discarded his gloves with impatience, and tightened his mask resolutely. His boots swam on him, and she was terrified.

The lancers rushed through to the lake and she heard the Alcalde swear with annoyance. When he stormed off to collect his lancers, she didn't breathe a sigh of relief for a long time. She had watched the soldiers carefully, and been distracted from the man beside her for a few moments.

The cry of a baby startled her, and she stared back at Zorro. Only it wasn't Zorro, and the baby was swamped by the black suit. Lifting the swathes of silk up, she gazed down with shock at the tiny naked baby boy who had let out the startled cry, and was now taking a deep breath to scream.

Instinct took over, and she reached down for the infant. Taking the cape, she carefully wrapped the baby boy and held him close to her body. The infant was probably four months old or even less, she thought. What would she do with such a young baby? He had thick dark hair and sparkling eyes. She gazed down at him, and felt a surge of maternal love she had never had for anyone's baby before.

"Zorro, is that you?" she whispered, as she gazed into clear blue eyes. The baby felt more secure and gazed at her sleepily, as he sucked his fist noisily. "Zorro," she breathed, hugging the baby a little closer. For some reason she was sure that was who the baby was. "What do we do now?" She asked the infant. She hoped he wouldn't get any younger, because there wasn't much further he could go.


	3. The Birthmark

Chapter 3

A Hidden Cave

Victoria approached the stallion, slowly, clutching the baby to her. Using the cape she had fashioned a papoose type arrangement for the baby, only switching it so that the infant lay on her chest and not her back. He snuggled contentedly against her heart, but she was left with the problem of getting back to town. The baby needed milk and soon, probably. He was so little.

How she would explain this child was anyone's guess. What would she do with him? How would the pueblo cope without their hero? She wanted the strong man back – she wanted to be held and cared for. A fatherless infant would just make her look suspect, especially with his looks. Her reputation would be dashed to pieces. She didn't care enough about her reputation to abandon the baby at the closest church, however, and put it from her mind for the time being. He was the man she loved, and somehow she would find a way to help him.

"Toronado, I don't know what's going on any more than you do, but help me with this," she murmured to the horse. She was more than a little aware of the stallion's strength and power, and she had to factor in an infant now.

Toronado moved restlessly, thumping hooves and snorting as she approached, but mostly stayed still. He gave the infant in the carrier a slight nudge with his nose, and snorted. Victoria moved a little away, trying to keep the baby safe. She was aware that the baby was awake but still content to lie still against her. The horse wasn't frightening for him, she thought to herself. At least that made one of them, she thought.

She took a deep breath and climbed into saddle. She had no idea where she could go. For a moment she could think of no one she could turn to. Toronado was very recognisable, but no one would believe that the tiny baby was really Zorro. She wouldn't have if she hadn't almost seen it with her own eyes.

Diego would know what to do, she thought, suddenly, and felt safe. Diego would make it all better again. He was calm and sensible, a little too much at times. She needed that calmness. She needed to be guided in what to do.

She attempted to control the stallion, but he had a mind of his own, and that sort of power was dangerous to annoy. She could only imagine he was returning to wherever he was happiest, probably his stable, wherever that was. She concentrated on holding on tightly, and supporting the baby as well. She trusted the horse, she had to, she had no other choice.

Toronado moved with an effortless grace, and the canter wasn't too fast for her to feel safe. A gallop would have terrified her, without Zorro's arms around her. She glanced down at the sleeping baby and realised she was now in the opposite position. She now had her arms around Zorro, keeping him safe, and making him feel safe.

"Who are you, Zorro?" She sighed, as she kissed his hair.

Toronado rushed at a large rock, and she screamed a little, and was pleasantly surprised when a hidden door opened for the horse. Toronado ignored her noises and slowed.

She slipped off the horse's back, and glanced around at Zorro's wonderful hideout. This was the cave that Zorro lived in. She had been in here before. There was a passageway up a small set of stairs. She paused, her eyes trying to take in everything around her.

A hat stand near the wall had fine clothes hanging on it. Deep blue…a strangely familiar colour. She approached them, and would have taken them off the hanger to investigate further, but the baby screamed suddenly against her chest.

"It's alright, little one. It's alright." She soothed, backing away from the clothes. She wondered if Zorro's clever mind had been reduced to infanthood as well, or just his body. Zorro would be sensitive to her prying, she remembered.

She had to get the infant a diaper of some sort. Glancing around the room, she was sure there was nothing suitable. Going towards the set of stairs, she heard footsteps, and froze. She ducked behind the desk for shelter, but soon realised it was Felipe, Diego's adopted son.

"Felipe!" She said to herself. The teenage boy turned a little, and his eyes widened at her.

"I know I am not supposed to be here," Victoria said. She hesitated as her mind raced. "You couldn't see my lips, Felipe. You aren't deaf?"

He shrugged and pointed to the baby.

"You will never believe this, Felipe, but this baby is Zorro. I don't know how it happened," she said with a sigh. "I hardly even know what to do."

Felipe grabbed her arm, and stared at the baby.

He gestured a little, and she stared at him for a moment, trying to work out what he wanted to communicate. Normally Diego was on hand to translate in times like this.

"You want me to unwrap the baby, Felipe? Why? He'll get cold. He might…"

She did what she thought he had asked, laying the baby on top of the desk. The baby kicked a little, and she quickly stepped back as a fountain erupted from the baby. She laughed a little, as Felipe looked a little disgusted.

"He needs a diaper," she murmured. Felipe sighed, and gently pulled the baby's leg down to look at it.

Victoria followed his eyes, and saw the crooked but very visible birthmark in the sign of a cross.

Felipe stared up at her again, and back down at the infant, his eyes wide with horror.

"Where are we? Can you fetch Diego? I am sure he would know what to do. He's very smart. We have a sample of water for him anyway," Victoria said, gesturing to the horse.

Felipe shrugged, and glanced down at baby Zorro, as if wanting the baby to give him a solution. The baby gurgled something, gazing at his own tiny hands in the waving in the air. Felipe put both hands in his hair in growing despair. The teenager moved forward, and went to a drawer. He handed her an envelope, with her name on it in Diego's handwriting. Then he gestured to her to wrap the baby again, and follow him.

Victoria cradled the baby this time, and held the letter tightly. What could it mean? Why was Felipe involved with Zorro? Why wouldn't he fetch Diego? Why was the boy pretending to be deaf? She followed him carefully, as he led her up the steps and down a short passageway.

Felipe glanced at the baby, and shook his head, slowly. Then he reached up to move a candle holder. Pulleys shifted somewhere, and a door opened out into a large room, filled with candlelight.


	4. A Father's Joy?

Chapter 4

A Father's Joy

Felipe darted out of the hidden room as fast as he could.

Alejandro de la Vega looked up from where he had been reading. He glanced at the fire place, and then at them.

The baby began to fuss in Victoria's arms, and she carefully made her way over to the nearest chair.

"Victoria?" Alejandro began, and Felipe passed him a letter of his own. The boy stood back and gestured for them both to open the notes he had given them.

_My dearest,_

_I am writing you this message, and when you read this I may well be dead, so this is a hard message to pen._

_I love you, Victoria. I always have and I always will. All my promises I meant from the bottom of my heart, please forgive me for the deception that has already wasted many years of our lives. I should have told you in person, and now I realise that I never took the opportunity._

_I wrote these notes, after one adventure nearly killed me, and I looked at you both in compassion and realised I was being selfish and cruel. The pueblo knows me as a coward, and it is true. I may be skilled with a sword, much more than I seem, but I am still a coward where it counts. Or I was._

_Zorro has died, I am sorry for that. Diego has died with him. I am sorry for that. Try to forgive me in time. I lived without thinking of my death, and I am sorry, Victoria, for not thinking about our life together. Obviously my resolution to tell you, failed many times._

_I love you, and I will always be with you. My spirit belongs with you, so how can I leave?_

_Diego de la Vega (aka El Zorro)_

Victoria sobbed, and let the note fall to the floor. Alejandro was half way through his letter, which seemed a lot longer. He cast her a glance, to let her know she wasn't alone in her sorrow, his eyes frowning with concern when they realised that the baby lay on her lap. A baby with his son's eyes.

Zzz

Alejandro struggled to read the note in his hands. His son was Zorro, he could not believe it. Yet it was there, all in his fine handwriting. His son was dead? How could that have happened? How could he get away with it for so long, without his father knowing?

Victoria's note was short, especially compared to his. Diego had felt immense guilt and shame and his father's letter had stemmed from it. Alejandro glanced up at the ceiling to try and stop the tears from falling. Diego had no reason to be guilty or ashamed. Alejandro thought it was mainly his own fault that his son could not trust him with such a secret. Diego had been a mystery in life, but in death he had been so much a de la Vega. He should have seen it.

"He's not dead, Don Alejandro," Victoria murmured, glancing down at the sleeping baby again. "Zorro has turned into a baby."

Alejandro glanced at her with disbelief. "What did you say, Victoria?"

"I watched as he turned into a baby, Don Alejandro. Something in the water changed him," she murmured. "He has such beautiful eyes," she added. "And his hands and feet are so tiny."

Alejandro stared at her, and slowly got out of his chair. He stared down at the infant in Victoria's arms. He reached out to touch the child, and gently stroked his tiny cheek.

"Impossible."

"It's not my baby," she murmured with a strange laugh. "But perhaps he is now. Felipe showed me the birthmark, Don Alejandro. Does Diego have a birthmark?"

"A cross on his left thigh," he whispered to himself.

"He has that," she said.

Alejandro stared into her eyes, and back down at the baby.

"I could say that the baby is my cousin's. We are adopting him because there is no one else. Diego…if it is him, he needs his own father to care for him," Alejandro said quickly. "Victoria, everything will be alright. He is home where he belongs. How can I ever thank you?"

"Zorro takes care of me, senor. Diego takes care of me."

"Not anymore," Alejandro said softly. "Not now."

Zzzz

Victoria went into the kitchen, to explain about the motherless child and she helped them prepare some milk for him, in a small bottle with a soft teat. Diego's old nurse returned to look at the baby in person, but Alejandro was aware of her suspicious looks at Victoria.

Alejandro had placed the child on the floor with the cape blanket under him. Kneeling with the baby he saw what he had seen a long time ago, when Diego was around four months of age. His son was barely able to stay awake, and couldn't even roll over. He had been proud when he was first this age, but now he recognised enough to know that it was his son, and such awareness filled him with despair.

If they couldn't solve this, he would never see his adult son again. He may never even talk to him again. Somehow it felt lonelier than if he had died. Somehow it felt worse.

He knew where the baby things were, he had planned on getting them out years ago. Diego's children would have delighted in the toys and slept comfortably in the cradle. The nursery would have to be set up for his son all over again. Without Elena, how could his son grow into a childhood that he had blossomed in?

Victoria bustled in, with the bottle of warmed milk, and the baby waved his arms and legs with excitement. Alejandro wondered if it was Victoria that caused the reaction or if the baby was merely hungry and could smell the milk. He sighed, and picked up his infant son. Handing him to the lady, he noticed that the baby was considering him carefully with bright blue eyes. He found himself smiling at the baby, just as he had long ago.

Zzzz

Victoria took the child, and spread out the diaper that Maria handed her. Expertly she pinned it in place, and breathed a sigh of relief. One thing had been done for him.

She lifted him onto her lap and baby Diego drank thirstily from the bottle she held. The baby's eyes never left her face, and a tiny hand reached out to touch her hand. She positioned the baby more carefully, and he snuggled into the crook of her arm.

As he neared the last of the milk, he gazed at her sleepily, and she lifted him up to burp him. Maria gave her a cloth to catch any burped up milk, and she needed it. Then Victoria held the baby against her chest, and patted him gently and rhythmically until he dozed off again.

"Victoria, you are a natural mother," Alejandro murmured.

"He trusts me," she said softly. She wondered about her words for a moment. The baby certainly trusted her. But did the man? He had not told her the secret. Was he afraid of what she might have done? What she might have said?


	5. A Sleepless Night

Chapter 5

A Sleepless Night

Victoria slept near the baby that night, if sleep was the right word for it. She had some experience with infants, but on a very limited basis, and always with another sympathetic person in the room, or at least somewhere close.

Alejandro helped with the infant for a time, and then declared it all a little too hard, and went to bed. No doubt he shoved something in his ears to help him not hear the wails of his unconsolable son. Victoria was a little unimpressed with him, but realised with a start that he had already lived through Diego's sleepless nights, and it was a little unfair to expect him at his age to be on hand at every moment of the day and night.

Felipe had a round of rocking and cradling, and feeding and changing, all under the watchful eye of Victoria herself. Diego managed to scream the whole time, and Victoria finally took pity on the teenager. He had asked to help, with awkward enthusiasm, and he had done well. The frustration of a crying baby was enough to send anyone running away, Victoria realised.

She found Elena de la Vega's rocking chair in an old forgotten room, and started to rock the chair rhythmically. She hummed a soft lullaby she could vaguely remember her mother singing to her youngest brother. Baby Diego was hard work, she thought to herself. She glanced at him and he was almost asleep. She made the mistake of stopping the rocking and humming, and the baby wailed again.

That was right, Diego loved music. She sighed, music was a big thing with him. If only she knew some more songs, she thought. Maria approached her with a smile, and gestured for her to hand the baby over.

"I was Diego's nurse when he was this tiny, Senorita. Is this his son?"

"No, Maria," Victoria murmured with a yawn. "You wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

"Try me," she said, shushing the suddenly distressed baby, after Victoria handed him over. "I am a woman of the world. This is not a newborn, and there is no way you are his mother. There is another explanation."

"The water in the contaminated stream turned him into a baby…" Victoria saw the look of disbelief on the other woman's face.

"He has a birthmark shaped like a cross?"

Victoria nodded.

"These things do not get handed down. How ever this happened, I believe you. He is just the same baby – full of crankiness and moods," Maria said with softness in her voice. "My little bambino, Diego. What have you done to yourself?"

"You believe it so easily, Maria. I would not have, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Victoria said softly, not to disturb the baby further. Maria seemed to have a knack with the infant, and soon he was asleep in her arms.

"The Indians may know a remedy. Something like this happened a long time ago, someone was saying the other day," Maria said. "That man who died, an old man remembered many years ago some strange story about a fountain of youth…I don't remember what he said about what happened to the people involved."

"The man who died was not a baby. Diego just landed in the water, he didn't drink it."

"Perhaps that is better, maybe it is less permanent," Maria gazed down at the little boy sleeping in her arms. "I am too old to raise him all over again, Senorita. He is very attached to you."

Victoria smiled. She had been almost beside herself with all the crying, but now he looked so calm and peaceful in his old nanny's arms.

"Go and get some sleep, Senorita. Go to Diego's bed, I will have to get someone to set up the cradle. Sleep for a while, and well, because I may have to wake you when I get sleepy."

Zzz

The next morning came slowly and with a shock.

Victoria realised that she had not sent word to her workers where she was or what had happened. She sat upright in Diego's bed, and glanced towards the open curtains where the sunlight was streaming in.

Maria came in with the baby Diego in her arms, and Victoria smiled. He was awake and giving her a beautiful baby smile. The servant handed the baby to Victoria who now wanted to calmly examine the child. She had not thought about it under all the stress of the day before.

"Oh Diego. Look at you. Ten fingers, ten toes."

"Well, if it is Diego, he already had those before, Senorita. Those eyes, so bright and beautiful. As a man, it is hard to see them properly. He is always racing around like a mad thing. He hardly ever sits still."

"Really? Every time I see him he has his head in a book."

"That's what he'd like to do," Maria said. "He privately tutors many people in their reading and writing. He checks on everyone in the pueblo at least twice a month. He helps in whatever the church needs, whether it is building something or paying for something. When Risendo stole all that money from them, they never complained. They will probably earn most of it back in a few years anyway. People repaid their generosity. Some people…"

"I never knew…."

"I have my suspicions he is more than he appears," Maria whispered.

"Really?"

Maria nodded, and both women saw that the baby was staring at them with a smile. When they drew their attention back to him, he chuckled and gurgled. He babbled for a few moments, sounding serious, mimicking their conversation.

"It's worth asking the Indians about the spring, Senorita. Maybe there is a cure?"

"Hopefully so," Victoria said, gazing at the little baby. She dangled her finger near him, and he clutched at one. He drew it towards his mouth, and she was reminded of the man and his kisses, but was rudely awakened when her finger ended up in his mouth. He sucked on it, and she felt a tiny tooth bite on it as well.

"Ow!" She cried out more with surprise than pain, and the baby's face dissolved into tears. She pulled him up into her arms to comfort him.

"I am so sorry, Diego. Really," Victoria said, rubbing his back. She turned to the nanny and grimaced a little. "He bit me," she said softly.

Maria laughed, and shook her head. "You are a natural mother, Senorita. It would be nice to see you with a de la Vega baby of your own. I have seen the way he looks at you."

"I don't know about that. What if his son or daughter is exactly like this one?" Victoria said with a laugh.

She sobered up a little, turning her attention back to the here and now. She was hardly going to be the mother of Diego de la Vega's offspring if he never returned to his proper age.

"We need to find some of the Indians who might know of this spring," Victoria said with decision. "Today."

"Yes, I am too old for another night like that, Senorita. Diego was bad enough the first time he was that age. It lasted right up until he was two, and then the mouth on him was terrible," Maria said with a chuckle. "The serious mature man is what everyone needs right now."

"Yes. I miss him, actually. He is always there if I need to talk…" Victoria said with a sad smile. She glanced down at the baby who seemed to laugh and wriggle as if he had not been up all night at all.


	6. New Friends

Chapter 6

New Friends

Victoria and Maria made their way to the Indian camp with the baby, without informing the men of their trip. Victoria had decided that the Indians were already frightened of the Spanish and were less likely to help if they felt threatened. Alejandro could certainly upset people if there were any misunderstandings.

Maria had asked about Felipe – surely he was innocent enough and subdued enough for the Indians to take kindly to him. Felipe had grown a lot over the past spring and he did have some skills with a pistol if they met with any problems along the way.

Victoria had dismissed that idea out of hand. He was merely a child, she thought. Diego would not think exposing his son to risks would be a great idea. That was her reasoning and she stuck by it. Victoria had found a pistol in Diego's room, and had taken it with her with enough ammunition to make it formidable. She asked the baby for permission, but the baby giggled at her. She sighed, and the baby giggled some more. She realised she was probably going to ask for forgiveness at some stage, but he owed her a lot. He should have told her who he was a long time ago.

She placed the infant Diego in a baby basket, with a light blanket, and packed him into the cart with Maria and some things that the Indian tribe might need. She arranged a blanket as a sun shield, realising the heat of the summer sun might hurt his soft baby skin. As she moved away from him he squawked and Maria shushed him softly. Victoria sat in the driver's seat, and made her way softly out of the drive.

"Senorita? Where shall I say you are going if the patron asks?"

"We'll be back before you know it, Juan," Victoria said calmly, slapping the reins to make the horses trot. "We've gone to meet Diego."

"It's alright, Juan, really," Maria said softly, glancing with concern at Victoria's stubborn face.

Juan stepped back and let them pass without any more questions, but he was concerned.

Victoria felt a little guilty leaving without saying anything, but Alejandro and Felipe were sleeping in, and they needed to after their night of turmoil. She would soon have it under control, and Diego and Zorro would be returned to them.

Zzz

The trip was long and difficult and half an hour into the trip Victoria had a very disgruntled baby on hand. They stopped by the road side to change a diaper and heated some soup over a quickly made fire. It would just have to do until they got some fresh milk for him.

Baby Diego fussed and spluttered at the new food, and Victoria felt sorry for the baby. She held him close to her, and soothed him.

"There will be milk where the Indians live, won't there?" Victoria said doubtfully.

"The Indians have babies of their own, Victoria. They will have a solution," Maria said kindly.

Victoria sighed. Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all. The baby didn't eat enough soup to satisfy him, and he screamed inconsolably for a long time. She rocked and cradled him and shushed him, but Maria shook her head thoughtfully.

"Let's just keep going, Senorita. The sooner we get there, the better. I am sure it is just as far to get there as it is to get back now anyway," the older lady said, taking the baby and placing him back in the basket.

Victoria sighed and got back into her seat. The rhythm of the cart made the baby drift off to sleep again, which made her head and her heart stop aching. Maria crept forward to sit just behind her, and placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Senorita, you are doing as well as can be expected. A baby is hard work, especially Diego de la Vega. My mama used to say, a cranky baby makes for a calm man, but I never believed it until Diego. Some of the best behaved babies are monsters as they mature."

"Like the Alcalde, perhaps?" Victoria said with a smile. "Maria, you can call me Victoria, you know. I am only a tavern keeper."

"I know that you mean a lot more to my employers, Senorita," Maria said. "Don Alejandro sees you as a daughter. Diego sees you as…" Victoria glanced at her. "I think you may know what he sees you as."

"Diego is Zorro, Maria."

"I've known that for a long time, Senorita. Diego cannot pull the wool over this woman's eyes. I doubt his mother would have been fooled for a moment either. Men are so black and white though, I've found. If it is not obvious, it isn't true."

"I didn't know," Victoria murmured. "I didn't know."

Maria sighed. "He is a tricky one, Senorita. I have the advantage of knowing him all his life. You have been fooled by an expert."

"I should have known. It makes so much sense now. Is he asleep?"

"Yes. Rhythm has always soothed him," Maria said softly. "He has always been so handsome, even from this early age. I had forgotten how beautiful he was when he was baby. Dona Elena and I used to waste hours just watching him. I'd forgotten that he started to talk at about five months; all that babbling is practice for it. Once he started you could never stop him."

Victoria laughed a little. "Don Diego likes to talk," she said.

Maria glanced ahead. "I know the tribe that lived near the spring was brought out here to live by the settlers. Hopefully they are still here."

"The whole territory needs us to help him. We have to succeed at this, Maria."

Zzz

Victoria pulled the cart to a stop close by a fast running stream. A woman was washing clothes by the side of the water way, and startled, she turned to run.

"Please," Victoria said, jumping quickly off the cart. "I don't want to hurt you, senora."

The woman paused, and stared at Victoria in wonder. Maria grabbed the baby and joined her.

"I need help," Victoria added. "This baby is meant to be a man…" How could she communicate the idea that the water had done this to her friend? She doubted that the lady could even understand Spanish with the way she stared blankly at her.

"There was a spring, a stream…" Victoria tried. The woman dashed away and Victoria sighed with frustration.

Maria gestured to the clothes left behind. "She'll be back," she murmured.

Maria laid out a blanket, and put the baby down to stretch his legs. Baby Diego chuckled a little, and stared at the sky. Victoria glanced up at the sky out of curiosity. The baby's eyes had gotten so intense. The sky was clear blue; it was going to be hot soon. There was nothing to see – no clouds, no birds, just a wide, impossible expanse, like the ocean. The baby was intrigued by the colour?

There was movement in the bushes close by. Another woman stood near the rocks and watched them.

"Senorita…"

"You speak Spanish?"

"To my shame, yes. What is your business here?"

"Zorro," she murmured.

There was a murmur of many voices speaking at once at low volume. The woman held up a hand, and there was silence.

"Zorro is a friend to our people. What is the concern?"

"Zorro was changed into this baby. We need help to return him to his right age," Victoria said. The other woman came forward and stared at the chuckling baby on his rug, and stared hard at Victoria.

"What exactly happened?"

"He fell into the spring water at the top of the cliffs, senora."

"I am not a senora."

"I'm sorry," Victoria said softly. The momentary rage in the woman's eyes frightened her for a moment, but she had had enough. "If you won't help us, tell me so. I need to get him back to his home. He is hungry. We have no milk."

The woman was startled by the intensity of Victoria's voice, but then she laughed.

"The fountain of youth, someone has called it before," she said quietly. "It has been talked about in literature and poetry for centuries in Europe. Reality is something else entirely," the woman added.

"You are very educated," Victoria said with surprise.

"I should be, I am very old," the woman said. "The fountain of youth when used wisely can prolong life for a long time. Unwisely, well…Death is fast as well as slow."

"Will you help us?"

"Zorro is needed in this land," the woman said. "Yes, I will help you. You must do exactly what I say. No exceptions or this may become permanent."


	7. A Strange Encounter

**This is a little weird...but so is the whole story, so never mind...lol**

Chapter 7

A Strange Encounter

The strange Indian woman knelt and lifted the baby and smiled at him. His clear blue eyes regarded her with mild interest, but he didn't cry.

"My name is Black Crow, little one," she murmured. "This baby is too important to drag all over the countryside Senorita," she said, glancing towards Victoria.

"We didn't know what to do," Victoria said with a sigh. "We went on rumours and gossip."

Black Crow handed the baby to Victoria, and the baby smiled, as he grabbed her hair and yanked it. She bit her lip, not wanting to appear stupid in front of the strange woman.

Victoria carefully removed the hair from the little fist, and shifted the baby into a different position.

Diego would owe her a lot for these couple of days, she thought.

"Come this way, ladies," Black Crow said with a touch of humour in her cultured voice. She led the way through the bushes and into a clearing they wouldn't have even known was there.

"Red Moon, there is a hungry baby in need of help," Black Crow murmured, and another woman came forward. Red Moon waited for Victoria to hand over the baby, but she hesitated.

"Red Moon is a wet nurse, that's what you would call her. The baby needs milk, and her milk is as good as any other," Black Crow said, a little dismissively. "Hand the baby over, Senorita."

Victoria glanced at the woman's face, and Red Moon smiled at her kindly. She gave her baby Diego, and watched as the Indian wet nurse wandered a little way away towards some other young children. They all looked to her with love in their eyes, and Victoria knew she had made a good choice.

"I don't like being told what to do," she said to Black Crow. "I am responsible for him."

"Are you now?" Black Crow said, with a touch of humour in her serious eyes. "I believe Spain is still ruled by men, as are the households in this area. His father is responsible for him – not you."

"We are here to ask for help, Black Crow," Maria said gently. "You said you would help us."

Black Crow sighed, and nodded. "I was not always as I am now," she murmured. "The fountain robbed me of my husband, and I became lost and alone in a wilderness very unfamiliar to me. I am not originally from Los Angeles. I was so young then."

"You still are," Victoria said abruptly.

"No, not really. You see, I am stuck at this age for the rest of my life. At least I think so," she said strangely. "A side effect of the spring. I washed my face in the spring many times. My husband drank from the spring and died almost immediately. It is poisonous to drink," she explained. "He was part of an exploration party. He found me miles away and carted me with him as they went."

"You were alone out here?"

"No, the local Indians were everywhere then. They saw my plight and rescued me. I have seen decades of harsh treatment of my people, and I developed a hatred of Spain."

"You are educated, Black Crow."

"Some of my Indian brothers found a chest of gold and clothes, and talked me into going to Spain, and disguised me so that no harm would come to me. I wore men's clothes and studied hard. The gold was exhausted eventually, and I returned here. I know a lot of things, and some things were not easy to learn."

"Such as?"

"Things your beloved Zorro would prefer you never to know, probably," Black Crow said. She turned away for a moment, and sighed.

"As for the child," she said. "Zorro needs to be given a formula, a tea of nutrients, once a day for a week. I will prepare it, and you can take it with you."

"What will it do to him?"

"Each day will help him grow a little faster, until he becomes the man he is meant to be once more," Black Crow said. "Each day will be different, of course, but at least the baby will grow up. No more diapers and concerns about fresh milk."

"Oh," Victoria said softly. She wasn't completely sure what she meant, but she was determined to go through with whatever plan was in place. "In a week, we will have Zorro back?"

"If you don't miss a dose," Black Crow said. "It tastes terrible, so a child may not obediently drink the formula."

Victoria smiled a little. She'd make him drink it if she had to hold him down, or tie him up. She remembered the bitterness of the cactus tea and thought about the joy of revenge.

"If we miss a dose?"

"Then you have a natural progression from where he missed it. Say if he is in the form of a 13 year old child when you miss the dose, you will wait 20 years to see him fully grown."

Victoria shuddered at the thought. She would not miss a dose.

Black Crow smiled at the look on Victoria's face, and moved towards her tepee. "Stay here, Senorita."

Victoria glanced at Maria. "What a strange woman," she breathed.

"Do you really think the fountain of youth is that strange stream?"

"After what it did to Diego, anything's possible," Victoria said. "Would she really be that old?"

"How old is she?" Maria asked softly. "Maybe we should ask?"

"I don't think she wants to say," Victoria said.

They felt a little lost in the middle of the Indian camp. Not many people were around, and the men were young and busy making arrows and spears and chatting to each other. The women were busy with a small vegetable garden. Everyone was ignoring them as best they could.

Victoria moved a little closer to Red Moon. She had fed baby Diego and he was satisfied and sleepy in her arms. Red Moon smiled, and moved over on a fallen log to let Victoria sit down beside her. Red Moon smiled and nodded. She was obviously a gentle woman with a lot of love for children. Many of the Indian children played at her feet, and she watched them like a hawk.

Victoria stared at the woman, taking in her clothes and the fact that she wore a dagger in her belt and an arrow pack over her shoulder. A bow was at her side, and Victoria could imagine that at a second's notice an arrow could and would be shot if at all necessary. The soft, gentle woman had a confidence in her stance that inspired courage in others.

Although Red Moon could understand Black Crow's words, it was obvious she couldn't speak the language. Victoria didn't attempt a conversation. Baby Diego squirmed a little in her arms. He seemed a little overtired to Victoria's limited experience.

Red Moon merely smiled and forestalled the screaming that would have otherwise erupted. She started to sing a gentle, soft lullaby, and rocked him as she sang. The baby was lulled but not asleep, preferring to listen to the gentle sound of her voice.

Victoria felt a little jealous, watching her. Diego had preferred her company over any of the others, but now this expert was winning his affections. She shook herself with a laugh, and Red Moon glanced at her, still singing.

"I get jealous sometimes," she murmured. Red Moon smiled and shrugged a little. There was a sound behind them as a handsome young warrior approached. Red Moon noticed him, and smiled. She passed baby Diego over to Victoria, and went to the man.

Victoria sighed. It was obvious that the woman was the man's wife. She held Diego close to her, and sang a song that she remembered, and the clear blue eyes went to her face with interest. She had forgotten the fact that babies of that age simply needed someone to care for them, someone to trust. The more the better sometimes. She smiled at him, just to get the answering smile. He chuckled a little, and Victoria relaxed.

It was all going to be fine; keeping up with the doses of medicine was surely going to be easy.

Zzz

Black Crow approached her carefully, carrying a jug with a firm stopper. "Put the baby in the basket, Senorita," she said firmly.

"Why?"

"This is a very heavy jug, and the contents will bring the hero back to us, that's why," the woman sighed. "I am sorry, Senorita. After all my years of seclusion, I have learnt to be cautious and abrupt with strangers."

"Can I ask something?" Victoria said, doing what she was told. The baby waved at her a little agitatedly, but she ignored him for the moment.

"What is it?"

"What year was it when you first came to California? You say you have been here for a long time."

"You are very curious, Senorita," Black Crow said gently. It was a turnaround in her character. "You are someone who is like me. It is not always a good thing to be."

Victoria paused, and the woman smiled a little before she looked away.

"My partner died in 1603. He was Spanish, I was an Indian maid from down near what the Spanish call San Diego. I hid from the Spanish because they frightened me, all those men. I knew the water was poisonous because he drank before me, but I wanted to be clean, so I washed my face. The rains were heavy and I assumed that the poison was leeched out. I washed my whole body in the pond water, with a cloth. I didn't turn into a baby, so whatever it is did not affect me the same way as Zorro. No one gave me any advice or help, and the effects were not reversed."

"Other people have come here for help over the years?" Victoria was shocked by the revelation. Black Crow was over 200 years old, but she looked younger than 20.

"Yes. I have been able to help a few of them. Some babies just had to grow up all over again, and there was no lasting damage. I think my own experience may have been a one in a million," Black Crow said. "You are a brave woman, even if a little stupid, Senorita. I believe you are worthy of Zorro's affections, and that he is worthy of yours."

"Will we see you again?"

"We are a nomadic village, Senorita. It depends," Black Crow said. "I will call your servant…"

"Maria is not my servant," Victoria said sharply. Black Crow smiled.

"But she is a servant, and quite happy to be one. Each person has their place in the world, and each person needs to be respected for that place."

Victoria was confused, but smiled back. She would have liked to spend more time with this strong, strange woman, but it was unlikely to be possible.


	8. Changes

Chapter 8

Changes

Victoria moved closer to the cradle and peered at the baby, who gazed back at her seriously. She wondered if Diego realised she was up to something, but then she sighed. The man she loved was not there anymore, his baby self was only a baby. A smart baby, she thought to herself with a smile, but not a man trapped in an infant's body. Somehow she felt a little relieved with that awareness.

She glanced at the spoon full of Black Crow's medicine, and felt sorry for him. It smelt disgusting, even worse than Zorro's favourite remedy. The cactus tea had nothing on the smell of the vile mixture.

"You are not going to like this, Diego. It is for the best, you'll see," she murmured. "You'll thank me later."

Black Crow said to give it to the baby last thing at night over a period of seven days. Hopefully by the eighth she would be relaxing in his normal strong arms, and she could finally get a decent night's sleep. Black Crow said the effects could be gradual or rapid but to administer the medicine for the seven days without fail. Victoria wasn't sure what the woman meant, but she was determined to follow the instructions to the letter.

She scooped the baby up and fed him the spoonful. He was trusting, but when the bitterness of the mixture hit his infant tastebuds he spluttered and screamed, almost choking on the liquid.

Victoria grimaced at the intensity of the baby's shrieks and rocked him gently, mostly to no avail. She had offended the baby, rewarded his trust with something terrible, and she felt awful.

There was a knock on the open door, and turning slightly, she raised weary eyes to glance at Alejandro.

Zzz

Alejandro watched Victoria for a moment. He had never heard such a noise from such a small baby. He was amazed to hear infant rage in the screams, so unlike anything baby Diego had uttered since the incident at the spring.

"I just gave him the first dose of the Indian medicine," Victoria shouted over the noise. "Now if I could only settle him…"

"Maria has gone to bed. She can probably hear the little terror from across the estate," Alejandro said softly. Alejandro stared down at the bundle of anger in Victoria's arms. He had no idea that his son had ever been this angry, or ever could be. He wondered how much he had missed over the years. He had never thought of a baby as a person before. Babies couldn't do much, and before they walked and talked, Alejandro had always thought them more ornamental than family.

This baby had personality, and reminded him of the man he read about in the letter. He had never realised how difficult the baby had been for his wife and the staff in his absence. The army had drawn him away from home for the first couple of years of his son's life. He had never seen him distressed or even awake, as far as he could remember. When he had finally returned for good, Diego was toddling, and far more interesting.

Alejandro sighed, and held his arms out for his son. Victoria handed him over with a slight frown. He held him close to his heart, and it seemed to settle the infant. He realised that Victoria's frustrations might be affecting Diego, and tried to remain calm, even though he thought he might still drop the baby.

"There, there, my bambino," Alejandro said softly, as he sat down on the edge of the bed near Victoria. He hummed an old army tune in a deep rumble, and Diego stopped crying almost immediately. The desperate sobs eased. A few shuddering sobs were heard as the baby struggled to calm himself, and soon he was asleep on his father's chest.

Alejandro sat still for a while, savouring the feel of his son's small warm body.

"I missed out on a lot," he murmured. "Elena was not alone. I made sure she stayed with her parents and had all the help she needed. Diego was born while I was away, and the army claimed me for a few more years. I never held him like this, never. I was too afraid." He glanced down at the sleeping baby. "Look at him," he breathed.

Victoria gazed at the baby. Diego clung to his father with tiny fists and his soft cheek rested over Alejandro's heart, no doubt soothed by the rhythm.

"He is so sweet. He loves you, Don Alejandro. He loves you and needs you."

"It is amazing to have this chance again. If only for a short while…"

Alejandro wondered about his relationship with his son. Had he failed him even in infancy? Had he needed him and he hadn't been there for him? He had failed him lately, he knew that well enough.

He should have questioned the change in character a lot more. Diego had hid behind a coward's reputation, in order to ride out as Zorro. Someone should have questioned why Diego was never around when Zorro was. The height of the two men was an incredible coincidence as well. The eyes…well, Zorro hardly stood still for more than a minute before dashing off again.

He should have questioned Sir Edmund a lot more, when he had expressed disappointment at Diego's ability in the plaza. Diego's sword master would surely not overestimate skill and ability. Diego had obviously shown great skill in Spain for the man to expect it in Los Angeles. Sir Edmund had come to Diego for help, and if not for the lancers and the bounty hunters, Diego might have provided the help required. His loyalty was something Alejandro had never questioned.

He waited until his son's little body was completely relaxed before he thought of moving. When he did so, he placed the child gently in the cradle, and smoothed a light blanket over him.

"Goodnight, my son. Sleep well." Alejandro bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead.

"Victoria, get some rest. Remember what he was like last night? Sleep while you can," Alejandro said with a wry smile. Then he left the room.

Zzz

Victoria settled into Diego's warm blankets and savoured their thickness. Something about their smell, reminded her of Zorro, and she felt hugged by them. She sighed, and turned onto her side to watch the sleeping baby. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to sleep. She had felt so guilty to see the baby react to the medicine so forcefully. She hoped that the next dose would be easier on both of them. She could hope, she realised, but it was probably going to be worse. The dose was to be increased by a spoonful extra each day. Six more doses. How could she inflict such trauma on such a young infant? He'd end up with an intense hatred of her by the end of the week.

Zzzz

Victoria woke in the middle of the night with the knowledge that something was wrong. She glanced into the cradle, and the clear blue eyes that peered back at her seemed different. She sat up and reached for him, finding a much larger baby in the cradle than there had been when he had been placed there.

She drew him into bed with her with difficulty.

"Mama," he said very clearly, and snuggled next to her under the covers. She stiffened a little, and then sighed. He was older already. The baby had moved on. A toddler was now in front of her, going quickly back to sleep next to her in the bed.

"I'm not your mama, Diego," she said firmly, as she tucked the blankets around his little body. He gave a little laugh, and nestled his head against her side as he curled up into a ball. He was properly asleep in moments.

She was glad she had woken, because the cradle was not strong enough to hold a larger baby. She dreaded to think how dangerous it would have been for him. They would have to get out the cot for this baby now.


	9. Terrible Twos

Chapter 9

Terrible Twos

Victoria couldn't sleep, but was content to drape an arm around the sleeping child. She could hardly wait for the morning to have a good look at him now. She listened to his breathing, and she sighed.

Morning came and she startled awake. She had managed to sleep after all. Diego was awake and staring at her with amusement.

"Mama," he said.

"I am not your mama, Diego. My name is Victoria," she said, realising that the baby was happy to listen to her.

He giggled a little. "Mama…"

Victoria sighed a little. Whatever kept him happy, she supposed. Dona Elena had been dead for over 20 years, and she wondered if he remembered his beautiful mother at all. She was slightly flattered to be compared to that famed beauty, but she still felt uncomfortable.

He slithered out of bed, surprising her. He had strong sturdy little legs, and he ran through the open door, giggling as he went.

Victoria almost said something completely unladylike, as she struggled out of the blankets. She raced out the door, determined to find him.

Felipe had caught the toddler, and held him on his knee. Diego gazed at him seriously, but would soon wriggle free and run off again, Victoria thought.

Alejandro entered the library and reacted with surprise to the little man in their midst.

"Papa," Diego said with joy, as he struggled free of Felipe, and rushed up to Alejandro's leg. Alejandro knelt down to his level, and stared at the face of his son. Then he lifted the boy up into the air, and made him laugh.

"Diego, Diego, Diego. What are you doing, my son? Where is Maria? What happened to Victoria?"

"Vicki," Diego said with a laugh. "Mama Vicki…" He pointed at Victoria and she smiled.

"I'll get Maria," Victoria said, happy at the family's joy even in the midst of confusion.

Zzz

Maria caught the child up in her arms, as soon as she entered the room.

"Oh, Diego. Have you been naughty, my bambino?"

"No," Diego said seriously. "Where's baba?"

"Baba?" Victoria said with interest.

"That would be his bear," Maria said with concern. "Where would that be?"

Felipe startled, and then ran out of the room. He returned with a rough looking teddy that had seen better days.

"My baba, not yours," Diego said crossly, as Felipe handed the teddy to him. "Naughty boy."

Felipe glanced at Victoria with silent laughter in his eyes.

"That wasn't nice, Diego. No snatching," Maria rebuked him. "We will have breakfast now, Diego. You will have to be a good boy today."

"Pony?" Diego said, glancing at Alejandro questioningly.

"No pony, Diego. When you are bigger."

Victoria glanced at Alejandro. She tried to remember what Diego had told her. One of his earliest memories was his first pony. What age had he been given the animal?

"When you are four, I will give you a pony, Diego. You are too little yet," Alejandro said with a smile. He had been brought back to his son's earliest childhood. "What are you, two?"

"Two?" Diego repeated. "Two?"

"It's hard to say, Don Alejandro. I'd say two," Maria said softly. "Prepare for explosions of rage…"

Alejandro grimaced, and Victoria shivered. Felipe grinned.

"Want a pony!" Diego said, as if on cue. "Papa has pony. I want a pony!"

Alejandro sighed, and picked him up. "Come out to the stables, Diego. I will show you some ponies." The older man carried the toddler outside, with an excitement he had not shown for a long time.

Maria sighed and chuckled. "That man has never coped with tantrums; Diego will have him wrapped around his finger again, just like the old days. Diego won't get a pony, but he will get the next best thing. Don Alejandro will probably go for a ride with him in the saddle just to settle his temper tantrum. It's what he used to do with him."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Not really. I think it probably helps with the balance he needs for learning to ride, myself. I just think pandering to Diego's emotions is not a great idea."

"It worked last time, surely?"

"Dona Elena was here before. She created a balance between over indulging the boy and gentle discipline. I hope this stage passes quickly."

"What was the best age for him?" Victoria asked with curiosity. "You have been here with them for so long."

"He was a good boy really, although a bit of a handful. I couldn't pick an age that I've enjoyed more than the others. I appreciate the man he became. Even if he is a bit wild around the edges." Maria sighed, and went into Diego's room with Victoria trailing behind her.

"Should we get out the cot for him? He went from four months to about two years of age overnight," Maria said with confusion. "We'll set up the nursery for him. He'll have to sleep in there from now on. He should be alright with me close by."

"Does he think I'm his mother?" Victoria asked thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't take anything he says right now very seriously, Senorita. He was being naughty anyway. Cheeky," Maria said with a smile. "Such long sentences – I didn't remember this time very clearly. It was such a rush to get everything done and he was always rushing around looking for mischief."

"What did he like to do?"

"Whine about not having a pony, mostly." Maria laughed at the look on Victoria's face. "He enjoyed people telling stories to him. Maybe we can find the book he made for Felipe all those years ago. You could read something out of it. "

"What are the stories about?"

"Animals mostly. I think Diego collected fables of all kinds. He loves books so much that he wanted to share them with the little boy he saw as a brother for such a long time."

Victoria nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, where is this nursery of ours? I'll help you with the bed or something," Victoria said. "It feels strange with Diego running around like a mad thing."

"He'll be worn out by the time he gets back. A quick lunch and bed will do the trick. Thank goodness we don't need a bottle for him anymore. No more diapers. He learnt to toilet himself before this age, and it seems his memories are still there. Baba the bear was a very close friend for many years,"  
Maria said with humour.

Zzz

Diego came back inside with his father, exhausted but excited.

"Alejandro, are you alright?" Victoria said with concern as the older man sank into a chair in the library.

"Yes, Victoria. I forgot how energetic my son could be. I think I prefer him a little lazier," Alejandro said with a sigh. "I think I will have a long sleep at siesta."

"Mama Vicki, I rode a pony," Diego informed her, and she knelt down to lift him onto her hip. "It was fun."

"Really? That's exciting," Victoria said. "We are going to the kitchen to eat some lunch now."

"A nap?"

"Do you normally have a nap?"

Diego looked a little impish. "Too big for nap," he insisted. "Too big."

We'll see about that, Victoria thought to herself.

She sat at the small table with him and watched him eat some soup. He started to yawn dramatically after a few mouthfuls, and she almost smiled at him.

"Eat a little more, Diego. We want you to grow up big and strong. Soon you might get your pony," Victoria said softly.

"Can I have flan?" Diego asked and surprised her. She smiled, glancing at Maria.

"I think we will have to make some for after dinner," Victoria murmured. Diego sighed with exaggerated resignation, and she almost laughed at him.

Diego obediently ate a little more, despite his yawns. He played with the spoon sleepily, until Maria saw his eyelids droop a little.

"Come on, Diego. Time for siesta, my bambino," Maria said gently. She lifted him onto her hip, and although he protested she took him to the nursery room they had set up for him.  
zzz

Victoria sat near the bedside of the sleeping boy, and went through the book of Greek fables that Diego had created for Felipe. There were many different stories with simple morals, all focused on animals and their ways.

She had spent most of the siesta just sitting still, reading and absorbing the beautiful illustrations in the book. She had not realised that Diego was a brilliant artist, even in his teens. Some of the creatures looked almost real to her.

After a while, the boy reached out and touched her hand.

"Mama Vicki, are you sad?"

"Sad, Diego?"

"You look sad," Diego said softly.

"I was looking at a book my friend made. He isn't here right now, and I miss him. That's all. He'll be back soon," Victoria said after a moment of thought. "Can I show you the book?"

Diego nodded.

She turned the book around, and displayed the pictures. "You must stay in bed, and you mustn't touch the pages. They are very delicate," she said gently.

He nodded.

"Very well," she said. "This is the story about a fox and a crow."

"_A Fox once saw a Crow fly off with a piece of cheese in its beak and settle on a __branch__ of a tree. _

_"That's for me, as I am a Fox," said Master Reynard, and he walked up to __the foot__ of the tree._

_"Good-day, Mistress Crow," he cried. "How well you are looking to-day: how glossy your feathers; how bright your eye. I feel sure your voice must surpass that of other birds, just as your figure does; let me __hear__ but one song from you that I may greet you as the Queen of Birds."_

_The Crow lifted up her head and began to caw her best, but the moment she opened her mouth the piece of cheese fell to the ground, only to be snapped up by Master Fox. _

_"That will do," said he. "That was all I wanted. In exchange for your cheese __I will give you__ a piece of advice for the future._

_Never trust a flatterer."_

"Clever fox," Diego said thoughtfully. "Nice picture, Mama Vicki," he added with a yawn. "So sleepy," he murmured, as he dozed off again.

Zzz

The night was full of mischief. It turned out that a fully energised Diego was a sight to behold and a force to be reckoned with. Victoria sighed as she chased him once more around the hacienda.

She grabbed him and carried him all the way back to the nursery.

"When you have your medicine, we will read some more stories," Victoria said, as she closed the door. She turned the key and pocketed it. She couldn't be too careful with the wild thing she faced.

"Hate you, Mama Vicki. Hate you!"

Victoria froze for a moment, and the boy looked a little shocked. "Didn't mean it. I didn't mean it," he murmured. "Don't tell Papa."

"Take the medicine Diego," she said firmly.

"You won't tell Papa?"

She held out the spoon and waited. Diego sighed, and closed his eyes. As he opened his mouth, she popped it in. He almost spat it out but he was determined to be good.

"One more, Diego. Be a big boy," she cautioned. He gulped down the next spoonful.

"Yucky, yucky, yucky," he murmured in disgust. She passed him a glass of orange juice to wash away the taste, and he drank it thirstily.

"Do you want more stories, Diego?"

"No, go away," Diego said stubbornly.

Maria came to the door, and Victoria smiled at her, grateful that the other woman had noticed her exhaustion and had come to rescue her.

"Have a good sleep, Diego," she said as she left the room, handing the key to the other woman with finality.


	10. Fearless Four

Chapter 10

Fearless Four

Diego de la Vega woke before anyone else, and wriggled into some clothes he found in his old cupboard. He went through several shirts and several sets of trousers, throwing the big ones over his shoulder as he searched for something in the right size.

Finding some clothes he liked, he dressed himself, buttoning the buttons crookedly. The sleeves were a little long, but he felt very capable and grown up.

Diego glanced around the nursery, and saw Nanny Maria sleeping soundly on her normal bed. He couldn't see his soldiers anywhere and he was a little irritated by that. No one ever put anything back where they belonged in this house, he thought.

He opened the door, and peeked around the edge of it. Everything was quiet and peaceful. He wondered if six year old Francis could come and play. He liked Francis. He would have to make Papa invite Francis to his birthday party. He would be five soon, and if he had to have all those boring caballero children at the party, he wanted someone exciting like Francis as well.

He tiptoed down the hall, and peered into the gigantic room that housed his Mama's piano, and his father's desk. No one was in there, which was interesting. He went to the main door. The knob was a little high, he realised. Going into the library again, he found his little stool. When he stood on the stool, he could reach the knob.

It swung open when he turned and pulled it. He stared out at the yard with awe. He had never been allowed to go outside all by himself, not in the main yard. Nanny Maria had always gone with him, or Mama had watched him.

Gathering the famous de la Vega courage, he stepped outside, and paused, waiting for the roar of an angry father, or the stern reprimand of his nanny. A gentle sigh from his Mama was enough to send him back to the nursery in tears, and he dreaded to hear it.

No sound came. He listened and could hear the sound of horses in the stables. Francis would be getting dressed in the vaquero cottage where he lived with his mother and father. He would whistle in the window, and Francis would come and play. Francis would be so surprised.

He ran lightly to the cottage and glanced at the window. He pursed his lips and blew. No sound came out, he tried again. Francis could do it, and he was almost as big as Francis. He glanced at the window again. The cottage was empty of people. Surely that could not be. Francis was there every day.

Diego sat down near the cottage and held his head in his hands. What was going on here? His friend had vanished without a trace?

He heard the shout of his father. He glanced up, and knew he was in trouble.

"Juan, have you seen a little boy out here this morning?" He heard his father shout. "He's visiting. One of Diego's cousins, and he has Diego's type of looks," Alejandro said. "As a matter of fact, his name is Diego as well, it's one of those family names."

"Diego! Where are you?" Alejandro shouted, and Diego curled up into a ball. He didn't want to be in trouble. His papa was a good papa, and he was being very naughty.

There was a tall teenage boy who dashed around the corner, and stopped when he saw Diego. Diego stared at him for a moment.

"Who are you?" Diego asked curiously.

Felipe stared at Diego for a moment, and went over to him. He sat next to him on the ground. He used some sign language movements to try to communicate with Diego. Diego watched him for a while, intrigued by the movements.

"Can't you speak?" Diego asked in a whisper. Felipe shook his head. Diego took his hand.

"It's alright. I will take care of you. You can be my friend. Papa will take care of you too," Diego said firmly. "Even if you are boring. You have kind eyes," he added.

Diego stood up and Felipe let him think he helped him onto his feet. Hand in hand they walked out and made their way to Alejandro.

His father breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is my friend, papa. We need to take care of him."

Alejandro knelt and embraced his son. Then he glanced at his face.

"Diego, I thought I told you never to go outside on your own," Alejandro said firmly. "I was very worried about you."

"Did the bandits get Francis? I shall need a sword, papa," Diego said sternly. He found a branch near him, and picking it up he swished it in the air. "Swish, swish. Clang," Diego said. "We will drive them out, papa." He danced his feet forward a little bit, just as if he was advancing on an opponent.

Alejandro would have laughed to see his son play like that, but for the memory of Zorro fighting in the plaza. He shivered a little. Diego had played like any other caballero's son, with wooden swords and lead soldiers. How could he not have seen Diego in Zorro?

"I don't think a wooden sword will do the trick, Diego," he said quietly. "Diego, go with Felipe into the house and make sure Nanny Maria knows where you are. She is very worried about you."

"I'm sorry, papa."

"You are forbidden to ride your pony today," Alejandro said firmly. "That is to help you remember to obey me, young man." Alejandro had rejected the idea to spank his son as soon as it had surfaced. It was only a few more days. He needed to be patient with him just a little longer.

Diego nodded as tears came to his eyes. It was very mean of papa to do that, he thought. Lady was a beautiful pony and riding was his favourite thing. Not fair at all, he mused. Felipe gently tugged at his hand to remind him to do what he should, and he sighed and followed the teenager.

Zzz

Victoria gazed at the four year old Diego as he lay on his stomach in the nursery arranging his soldiers into some sense of order. Nanny Maria was mending some of his old clothes as she sat and watched the boy carefully.

Victoria remembered her horror at discovering the little boy's bed empty. She had shaken the nanny awake and had gone to look for him. Seeing the little stool near the front door, they had worked out what he had done.

Where would he have gone? She had one guess, but the stable hands had not seen a child of any sort that morning. In despair, she had turned to Alejandro, and he had acted decisively and quickly. The boy had been found within moments.

Felipe sat with Diego, and they played together on the rug. Diego kept telling him to move first one piece and then another. Felipe tapped the boy's shoulder, and gestured something about long hair, and then he pointed at Victoria. Diego turned and laughed, and repeated the gesture with interest.

Felipe reached for a handsome soldier, dressed as a sergeant. He made a gesture like a round stomach, and Diego chuckled a little.

Victoria thought for a moment. "Was there a sergeant like Mendoza when Diego was small?"

"No," Maria said, glancing up at Victoria. "They were all pretty fit men, and Alejandro was Alcalde for a while as well. He never let them get overweight."

"Why did he understand that sign for sergeant?"

"Fat people are always objects of mirth," Maria said with disgust. "Some cannot help it. I know Mendoza does try his best. Diego is a child, Senorita. The man is still yet to be. You must be patient, and not look for things that aren't possible."

Victoria sighed. "I thought for a moment…I thought perhaps he was remembering more than his age allowed for." She was feeling a little disheartened as he mostly ignored her, and treated her more as a friend of Maria's than anything else. Felipe was much more amusing anyway.

"If only soldiers could hold my attention for hours," she murmured. "I could play if it was interesting."

"This is new," Diego said abruptly. He had found a carved wooden man, painted with black clothes, with a hat and a cape of black silk. "Who is this?"

"Zorro," Victoria said without thinking. "That's Zorro."

"Who made it?" Diego said turning the man over in his hand. "Someone clever made this."

Felipe pointed excitedly at himself, and Diego gave to the wooden figure to him.

"It's very good, Felipe. You shall have to make a lady one for the baby girl that papa's friend has at his home. They live in a Tavern, you know. Francisco plays with me sometimes. He is four too, you know."

"Baby girl?" Victoria asked softly.

Maria stared at Diego for a moment. "He was four when you were born, Victoria. He's talking about you," the nanny whispered.

Victoria felt her face flush, and she glanced down at the floor.

"She is very red and scrunched up looking, but maybe she will be pretty like Mama later. Don Sebastian said it is always hard to tell with these things. Francisco doesn't like her. She cries all the time. He can't sleep," Diego explained to Felipe.

"Babies do that, Diego. That's what babies do. You did that too," Maria said softly. She winked at Victoria and made her smile. "Not so very long ago, actually."


	11. Traumatic Ten

Chapter 11

Traumatic Ten

Diego de la Vega woke with the taste of the medicine still in his mouth, and he grimaced a little. He took a sip from the water glass by his bed, and glanced around.

Nanny Maria was already awake and bustling in the room. He drew his blankets up to his chin and stared at her. Why was she in here? He needed his privacy.

"Good morning, Diego."

"Nanny, I'm not a baby anymore," he protested. There was a pile of clothes sitting on his chair like they always were. He swung his legs out of bed, and stared at her. "I want to get dressed, Nanny."

"I'll just be outside your door."

Diego sighed. He couldn't even remember what he had done wrong. Why was he being guarded like a prisoner in his own home?

He dressed himself, and gazed around the room. His chess set sat where it always sat, right near his window. He might persuade Francisco to play with him later. They needed to get away from his annoying little sister for a while, and chess was way too hard for a six year old girl.

He tied his boot laces tightly. If Father would allow him a decent ride for once, he would show him that he was not a baby anymore.

He realised with a twinge of sorrow that his mother was dead. She had died a few weeks ago. Father had been a lot more protective after they had lost her. Maybe that was why Nanny Maria was treating him like a baby.

He sighed a little, and picked up his newest book. It was a brilliantly illustrated atlas mostly full of maps of Spain. It didn't look as new as it had been last time he'd seen it.

Where was his tutor? Senor Tregear was always early for lessons, and Diego knew he had slept in. He frowned, and put the book down. Why was everything a little off today? He had looked forward to working on his scientific knowledge, and now it looked like nothing would happen.

His father knocked and entered the room.

"Diego, my boy. Look at you," Alejandro said. "How old are you now?"

"As old as I was yesterday, plus a day," Diego said with a chuckle. He stared at his father for a moment, and frowned. "Don't you remember?"

"Humour me," Alejandro said.

"Ten years old," Diego said. "About time I had a decent horse…"

"Quite right, my son. As soon as it can be arranged," Alejandro said, a little too quickly to be normal.

Diego glanced at the floor and then at his father again. "Father," he said and stopped.

"What is it, Diego?"

"Am I going mad?" Diego murmured.

Alejandro stared at him for a moment, and sighed.

"My toys are where they should be, but everything seems a little too perfect. Nanny Maria thinks I am about to run away or something, and I have memories that make no sense," Diego said crossly. "Something is going on. I'd like to know what it is."

"You are too young to understand, Diego," Alejandro said. "Believe me, it will be alright soon. In a couple more days, you will be your old self again."

"I am smarter than I look, father."

"I know, Diego. I know."

"Where is my tutor?" Diego said. "When I was four this happened with Francis. He was completely gone one day, and back the next as if nothing had happened? What is happening?"

"Then I am sure Senor…Tregear will be back just the same tomorrow," Alejandro said, thinking quickly.

Diego sighed. "Has Francisco disappeared as well today?"

Alejandro sighed, and his eyes caught sight of the chess set in the corner.

"Isn't it about time you had a game with me, Diego? I'd love to see if you can beat me," Alejandro said.

"We haven't played for a while. Not since, well you know…" Diego glanced at the floor. "Mama always loved to watch us play chess together."

Alejandro went towards the game, and Diego slowly followed him.

Zzz

Victoria had stood at the door, and listened to the ten year old Diego ask his questions. She had sighed. Maybe he would recognise her now, as herself? She wasn't sure if that was good or not. It was only four more days. Surely she could stay out of his way for another four days?

He wanted Francisco. He would want him to be ten as well. Victoria sighed again. It was getting harder for him to stay calm. What would he be like tomorrow? Four days to go before the cure was complete. How bad could it get for them? A teenage Diego, Zorro? She remembered Francisco's anger before he enlisted. It had frightened her.

She could return to the tavern, she supposed. Pilar was capable enough to run the tavern alone for a few more days, but that didn't mean that she didn't need help.

Zzz

Diego stretched out on the bed in the nursery, his feet almost touching the end of the bed. His head hurt with the thinking he was trying to do. Something was very wrong, and he wanted to know what it was. His life didn't make much sense at the moment. It was like he was being dragged out of his normal life and stuck in a day here and there out in a mad world that had no logic. He could remember when he was four and the strange day he had had. He had enjoyed spending time with the teenager called Felipe, but then the strange familiar relationship had disappeared as if the other boy had been a figment of his imagination.

Today his father looked old. Really old. Almost like a 60 year old. Yesterday he had seemed 40 something, and normal. He looked tired and stressed. Diego wanted to help him somehow, but had no idea what was happening, and what could he do? He was just a boy.

Something caught his eyes, and he glanced towards the door.

Someone had been standing there and watching him, he realised. He had seen a flash of red dart by as someone had turned to run away.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Glancing towards the door, he realised that whoever it had been did not want him to see them. Whoever it had been had run away from him, rather than talk to him. He walked slowly to the door, and glanced down the hallway, already realising that the moment had passed, and he would see no one at all.


	12. Smart Sixteen

Chapter 12

Smart Sixteen

Victoria went into the room, and glanced down at Diego as he slept. He was a teenager now. She could see the change in his face, the maturing of a boy into a man. She almost wanted to hold him, but he wasn't Diego, he wasn't her Diego.

He turned over onto his side, and she knew she had disturbed his sleep. She sighed, and went to leave.

"Don't go," he said softly. She froze.

"It's one of those weird days again, isn't it?" He turned his head, and stared at her for a few moments.

"What's your name?" He said.

She hesitated. "Victoria."

"Victoria Escalante?"

"Yes," she answered.

He stared back at the wall. "I'm not stupid you know."

"I know," she said.

"You are how much older than me?"

"I was 26 last birthday," she admitted with a sigh. She felt a little too old to be admitting that fact.

Diego made a strange noise. "I am 16 now."

"Congratulations," she murmured.

"Don't go, Victoria," he added, glancing back at her. "Tell me what happened to me? What is happening to me?"

She sighed.

"I am old enough to be an apprentice and work for my living," Diego said crankily. "I think I am old enough to know some things." He turned back onto his side, and stared at the wall.

"I don't even know what is going on," she protested a little. "You fell into a fountain of youth, and got drenched. We were given a cure, and you have been taking a dose of it every night, for a couple of nights now."

"What happens when I take the dose?"

"You age a little bit more."

"From what?"

"You were turned into a baby, Diego."

Diego chuckled a little. "It's impossible. I must be dreaming. There is no such thing, and no such problem."

Victoria shrugged. "You try to explain it then. You were always a little weird at this age," she said grumpily. "So pigheaded and rude."

"What?"

"You heard me. It wasn't right to tease me, I was only 12. I just wanted to join in, and play with everyone else, Diego," she said, and rapidly covered her mouth. "Sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Diego stared at her. "Why did you want to join in? You're a little girl," he answered.

"I always liked and respected you. You were kind for the most part, and you stuck up for the downtrodden. I admire that in someone."

"Why are you here? Do I marry you?" Diego said softly. "My father is here, because he lives here. Maria is here because she obviously lives her as well. But you?"

"We are great friends, Diego," Victoria said nervously.

"Hmm." Diego said, and sighed.

"Where is Felipe? I remember him. I found him last year in the battlefields. Is he alright?" He suddenly said, remembering the child.

"Felipe is your son now, Diego. You adopted him," she said with a smile.

"Of course, what a wonderful idea," Diego said softly. "He's big now, isn't he?"

Victoria gazed down at the teenager's stiff posture and tried to put herself into his shoes. It would be worrying the boy, and he must feel helpless before the enormity of the problem.

"We are the adults at the moment, Diego. We are doing the best we can, and things are getting better. In a few more days you will be the man you should be."

"It's not that simple. It has felt like years between these strange days. One at 4, one at 10, and now one at 16. I'm not a man yet, so more are to come. They come out of the blue, and interrupt everything. I planned on doing so many things today. Francisco and Ramon were going to race with me. I was going to win."

"Of course," she said a little crankily. Diego at sixteen was very handsome, an inkling of what was to come, but as arrogant as any other caballero boy.

"I could do it tomorrow, of course," he said after a moment's thought. "If you like, I could put you on my horse and race. I'd still win…you would like that Senorita?"

She sighed.

"Whatever helps you feel good, Diego. I'd like it," she said.

He smiled a little.

"I'm in the nursery again." He gave a short laugh a little. "I am meant to be in my normal room now. Father made it like a rite of passage on my birthday. In a few years I will be at University."

"I know," she murmured. "About University."

"Did I do well?"

"Yes, definitely," she said, avoiding his suddenly curious eyes.

"What?"

"I have things to do, Diego. I can't stay here at chat to you in your nightshirt all day," Victoria said, finally rising out of the chair she had sat in for their conversation.

"Very beautiful," Diego said to himself softly, as she left the room, and as she overheard the comment, she smiled.

Zzz

Diego sat at the dining table and listened politely to his Father. Alejandro talked of things that had been going on in the pueblo, carefully avoiding all talk of the alcalde's injustices and cruelties, which seemed to be increasing every day. He was annoyed by the man. It was like he was urging Zorro out to do battle, and Alejandro was a little frightened for his suddenly older boy.

He knew he could protect a four year old, or a ten year old. A sixteen year old Diego was much more capable of getting into trouble, and much more likely to. He remembered the teenager's thirst for justice and compassion. Alejandro had seen his son get into fights with vaquero's sons over their treatment of women and Indians. How had he ever forgotten that?

Diego smiled when the flan was brought out. He was beginning to look forward to these weird days, he realised. His favourite dessert was always on offer. Victoria was looking radiant in her red blouse and tan skirt, and he felt his heart beat a little faster whenever she glanced over his way.

She was beautiful, Diego decided. So this was what Victoria would become? He saw the spirit in her eyes that she had had as a little girl, as she had argued and forced her way into every game. He saw the way the clothes sat on her body, and realised she had quite a figure on her. He stared whenever he got the chance, and blushed when she looked at him.

Zzz

Victoria sat in Diego's room, on the chair, and passed him a little cup with the medicine in it. He swigged it down, and grimaced. That taste never changed.

Victoria rose to go, and he reached for her hand to stop her.

She glanced at his hands, still smaller than his adult hands, but nearly as large.

"Senorita, don't you trust me to take the medicine?"

"I wouldn't take it." She stared at the way his eyes twinkled. "Why would you?"

He lifted her hand to his lips as he had been shown to do, and kissed it lightly. She blushed a little, and smiled.

"Why, you are becoming quite the caballero," she said, remembering the day he had returned from University. There had been fire in his eyes, perhaps desire, or maybe just the beginnings of anger at the injustices the people faced. She hoped it had been desire, because she had felt some of that as well.

"How old will I be tomorrow?" He asked.

"You were 6 yesterday, and 4 the day before that. You were 2, the day before that." Victoria thought, but couldn't work it out. "Black Crow says there are different effects for different people, and it could work fast or slow. Two more days to go."

Diego sighed. "The medicine seems to always make me sleepy," he complained. "You have been sleeping here? In my room?"

"You were in the nursery…" She shrugged. "I need to go home soon anyway. My tavern is very busy."

"Why didn't Francisco or Ramon take over the tavern?"

"They left town." She didn't go into the horrifying details. She didn't want to trigger any Zorro type behaviour.

"Francisco and Ramon always said they wanted to be soldiers," Diego said with a yawn. "So they did."

"I didn't offend you with the kiss, Senorita?" Diego said with a shy smile. "I wanted to do that, and my tutor said it was the proper way to do things."

"Not offended at all, Diego. Sleep well."

Victoria watched as the teenager rolled onto his side, and sighed. She stood at the doorway, and watched as he drifted off to sleep. Then she blew him a little kiss, and made her way out to the library to join the others.


	13. A Passionate Problem

Chapter 13

A Passionate Problem

Victoria woke in the guest room. She lay there in the dawn sunlight, and stared up at the patterns on the ceiling. She sighed a little. The week was getting to her. She wanted her normal life back, or even a slower progression in Diego's aging would help too.

She knew Diego would now be a man. The way he aged, he'd definitely be a man.

She loved him, and the emotions she felt were getting difficult. She wanted to fall into his arms, and weep for a few hours, knowing that he would hold her. He might think she was completely insane but that was not the point. The point was he would hold her, and tell her everything was going to be fine. Even if it wasn't going to be fine.

She changed into a fresh blouse and skirt, and made her way to the kitchen. She had been making herself useful in the de la Vega household while not watching over the growing Diego. Her flans had graced the table every night, and the cook was appreciating her help. If the cook was aware of what was going on, she didn't mention it.

Diego de la Vega made his way into the kitchen after a while. She paused in the drying up of plates, and watched him.

He was tall, almost his full height. He seemed a little slender compared to his more muscular frame in maturity. He was naturally graceful, as he strolled in and grabbed an apple off the fruit bowl.

"Don't spoil your lunch, Don Diego," the cook said firmly. "Get out of my kitchen and do something productive."

"Victoria, can I speak to you?" Diego said calmly.

She went to him, and he offered her his arm, as manners dictated. There was an abruptness that slightly upset her. This was not her Diego, not yet. She placed a hand on his arm, to be polite as well, and let him led her out to the library.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Diego said, as soon as they were out of the kitchen. "These weird days, well, you are always nearby when I wake. You weren't there."

"How do you know it's a weird day?"

He gave her a serious look, and he frowned. "I went to bed in the dormitory in Madrid University. Either I am dreaming, or I am back in a weird day. I am in the middle of my studies, Victoria."

She laughed. "Well, that must make sense then."

"I'm 20," he said. "I've been at Madrid for 1 year. I have another 3 years to go. While it is nice to have a break from time to time, this is annoying."

"I don't think I can speed this up, Diego. I only have what Black Crow gave me. I know nothing about its ingredients or anything like that."

"I'm taking chemistry," Diego said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I could identify the ingredients somehow."

He shook his head with a frown. "Probably not. I've only just got my head around the basics."

Alejandro wandered into the library, and his eyes lit up when he saw his son.

"Father," Diego said, walking to him, and throwing his arms around him in a massive hug. "I have missed you so much."

Alejandro returned the embrace, and stood back to examine his son.

"You will be a man so soon, Diego," Alejandro said. "I feel muscles under that shirt."

"The sword…well, it's…"

"Don't tell me," Alejandro began. "Exhilarating, it heats the blood, and makes you feel alive."

Diego laughed. "Exactly."

Alejandro glanced around the room with a strange feeling. "Diego, I want you to stay inside today. Can you do that?"

"Why?"

"Because it is safest for everyone if you do."

Diego frowned. "Are you frightened of something? Are you frightened of someone?" He turned and walked quickly into his room, and searched the cupboards.

"Where is my sword?" He said after minutes of irritated searching. "I have a sword."

"Diego, please." Victoria's voice was soft and desperate. "Please, it's too dangerous."

"You were at University training for 3 out of the four years I sent you for. You have only spent one year training, Diego."

"So?"

"So, after the 3 years, not many people could match you, young man. After one year, well…" Alejandro said.

"Tomorrow I will be older yet again," Diego said thoughtfully, sitting on the edge of his bed. "More trained…"

"Exactly. Just try to be patient today, Diego," Alejandro said gently.

"Who took my sword? I would have one, surely?" Diego said, glancing at his quiet father. That in itself was worrying Diego, although he tried to put it out of his mind.

"Well…" Alejandro said, and glanced at Victoria. Was there any point in explaining that they knew everything, even though he didn't?

"It's alright, Diego. Can you come with me? Maybe we can ride on the estate?" Victoria said. "Surely that is not too dangerous, Alejandro?"

"Stay near the hacienda. Who knows what is out there right now?"

Diego stared hard at his father and wondered about the shudder that went through him. Was he truly afraid of something? Someone?

"You are not to wear a sword, Diego. Do I make myself clear?" Alejandro said, as Diego reached up on top of his cupboard for a long forgotten rapier.

"Father?"

"Of course, he won't. It's only a few more days of this, Diego. We can all be patient a little longer," Victoria said softly.

Zzz

They rode together for a while. Diego liked Esperanza who responded beautifully to his touch. Grooms greeted him with a wave and a cheery hola.

"They recognise me?"

"Of course they do. You aren't that much younger," Victoria began and then she laughed. "Actually you are, but you don't look it."

"How old am I supposed to be?"

"33."

"Wow, I am old," Diego said with a chuckle. Esperanza tossed her head a little, and he let her trot.

"There is a place by the river. Only I know of it," Diego said strangely. "We could talk a little."

"We should have brought a picnic lunch," Victoria said softly.

"I'll fish for our lunch. I'll catch a trout," he said boastfully.

Victoria just smiled and watched him.

Zzz

They sat on the soft grass near the river. The sunshine was warm and golden, and Victoria found herself relaxing for the first time in many days. Diego sat a little away from her.

"Victoria," Diego said and stopped. "I…I would like to…"

"What? Diego, are you alright?"

He cleared his throat a little. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

He sighed. "I have many friends in Madrid. There are many fine men and beautiful ladies in Spain. I've met the King and Queen. Everyone and everything so much finer than here."

"You miss it?"

"No." Diego smiled a little. "I miss the river, and the sunlight, and you…"

Victoria held her breath a little. "You missed me?"

"I have always liked you, Victoria."

"Like a sister," she said and nodded. That must have been how it started, and then it had developed into love.

"No, not like a sister. I tried to treat you as a sister because that made you safe and happy. I have never liked you as a sister, Victoria."

Victoria grew nervous at the look in his eyes. He moved slightly forward, a little closer to her. He was handsome and he was Diego. She loved Diego, she reminded herself, but this younger version of him was different.

"I am in love with someone, Diego," she said, forestalling any more attention.

"Who?" The word was sharp and a little angry. Jealousy lurked behind those beautiful blue eyes?

"You, but not _you_," she said. She had been going to say Zorro, but that name would have caused questions to be asked, and further complications to develop, and dangers to become more real. "I feel strange with you."

"I'm still me," Diego said with desire in his eyes. He was closer than he had been, and he took her chin in his hands, and gently kissed her mouth. She melted at his touch, and joined in with the kiss.

With a sigh, he broke away, and she was left breathless. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. His hand left her chin, and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. She leant forward and kissed him, using her arms to draw him closer to her. His surprised hands took a moment to respond, and gently positioned them on her waist.

She broke the kiss, as it started to erupt into something a lot more firey than she had planned. She scrambled to her feet, and stood. Looking down at the pleasantly shocked caballero, she sighed.

"We can't do this, Diego. This is crazy," Victoria said firmly. "You are so much younger than I, right now. How can this be right?"

Diego shrugged. "It's only a dream to me, Victoria. Tomorrow I wake in my dormitory again."

"It's no dream. Don't be stupid, Diego. This is real. You don't treat me like this. This isn't you," she said irritated. "There are consequences."

Diego sobered a little, taking a deep breath. "I know. I should treat you as you deserve. One day I will marry you, and you will be a lady in all sense of the word. My desires race ahead of me."

"You must control them well these days then," she said, brushing herself down. "I want to go back to the hacienda."

Diego pulled himself onto his feet, and made his way to the horses.

"What is my father so frightened of, Victoria?"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to work out what to say. She glanced at the ground in confusion.

"There are terrible things going on, Diego."

"Terrible things?"

"Just wait a few more days, and everything will turn out alright, you'll see," Victoria said, readying herself to climb into the saddle.

Diego gave her a boost into the saddle, which surprised her. She had seen Dons help their Donas in that way before. Diego had never thought to do that before.

"A few more days?"

"You are only barely trained," Victoria explained. "When you return, you are almost fully trained in the use of the sword. You are a great help to the people, Diego. Just give it a few more days."

He sighed, but nodded.

Zzz

Diego joined his father for an after dinner drinks in the library, and together the men played chess. Diego seemed to get frustrated with the game early, and his father beat him easily. Alejandro was shocked, but then smiled.

"You always win, Father."

"That's how it ends when you challenge a mature de la Vega, my son."

Felipe was reading in the corner, but lifted his eyes to watch Diego for a moment. He found it funny but slightly irritating that Diego was frowning with stubborn pride, and about to storm away with disgust. Diego mastered his emotions and kept playing.

"Can you get the medicine out, Victoria? I need to retire soon," Diego said without glancing up. "Father we may have to stop here. There's no point in starting another game."

"Very well," Alejandro said patiently.

Diego laid a hand on his father's arm. "I know there is something going on, Father. Tell me as soon as you can, but I will know what it is. You have no need to fear anyone. I am training hard every day. If you need me to be an expert with the sword, I shall be."

"Diego, I love you, my son. I may not have told you enough in your life, but I am proud of you," Alejandro said.

"Now I know something is wrong," Diego said half-jokingly. "Well I was 2, then 4, then 10, then 16, and now I am 16. A double and add 6, or a 2 and add six pattern. Hopefully I will be 26 tomorrow, or even my proper age. Then I will have finished my training. Then you will have your defender back."

"Defender?"

"You didn't tell me not to fight, Father. You told me to wait. I know what I would do if you were in danger…I would fight for you in whatever way I could," Diego said. He smiled at his father. "You weren't worried for yourself. You were worried for me."

Alejandro sighed, and Diego embraced him. "Good night, Father. See you in the morning," he murmured. Then he turned and went into his room to drink his medicine.


	14. A Young Fox

Chapter 14

A Young Fox

Alejandro woke up the next day, just as the new day dawned. This was the sixth day of the cure, and Diego would almost be back to normal. He smiled a little. The week had been intense but it had been fun all the same. To revisit all those moments in his son's life had been wonderful. The enthusiasm in his boy was encouraging, but now he would soon be back to the careful, strategic Fox. A quiet, subdued master of intrigue.

He dressed and went to his son's room. The door was open, and he peeked in. His son was awake and standing near the window, deep in thought.

"Diego," Alejandro said softly. Diego turned and stared at him for a moment. Victoria dozed in a chair by the window.

"She is in my room again, father. A weird day?"

"Yes. How old are you?"

"26." Diego stood still and thoughtful. He glanced at Victoria, and then at Alejandro again. He took a deep breath. He folded his arms, and turned around again.

"Diego?"

There was a sense of separation, of coldness in the man. Alejandro went forward and touched his son's shoulder. It was stiff with tension.

"I love you, son," Alejandro murmured. "I am so proud of you."

Then the older man turned and left the room. His son obviously needed space to think, and to reflect on something.

Zzzz

Diego heard his father's words, and then the door closed gently. He sighed, and some of the tension relaxed. He leant his head back to glance at the ceiling, trying to relax his back a little more. He felt strained and exhausted. Everywhere he turned he saw problems, problems with no way out.

He had lied for a year now, a whole year. His father didn't know what he had been doing. How could he know? He couldn't understand why Victoria had been such a constant in his weird days – he had long dismissed them as dreams. They had no true reality to them. In the last one, Victoria had kissed him after he had treated her less than honourably. What was that if that wasn't a dream?

She slept awkwardly in the chair near the bed. Her face was pale and worn out. He turned his head to look at her, and wandered across to sit on the bed to watch her breathe. She was so beautiful. His weird day dreams always had her a lot older than him, but she wasn't so much older than him now. She had told him once she was 26, so now they were same age.

He remembered her reaction at the river. It was a dream of course, but she reacted so abruptly it had surprised him. Her kiss had been amazing, everything he had ever dreamt of, but she had rushed away like a startled rabbit.

There was an ache in his shoulder from where he had fallen on it. He'd had to leap out of a moving carriage. He'd rolled to reduce the impact, but his shoulder was sore now.

He supposed he was lucky. He had not been shot or blown up at least. He wondered what his father would think if he suddenly disappeared. What would his father say if he was unmasked in the plaza after a failed escapade?

Luis Ramone was a formidable adversary. His sword skills were not the best in the territory, but they definitely were not the worst. On Zorro's off days it was a struggle to defend himself, and to best the Alcalde. His better days made him a little arrogant.

Victoria stirred, and his attention went to her. She would be stiff and sore from sleeping in such a way.

"Victoria," he whispered. He wanted to sweep her into his arms, and kiss her, but he had resisted as Zorro, so he had to resist her as Diego.

Victoria murmured a little in her sleep. "Diego, Diego, I love you," she murmured, and curled into a ball in the chair, supported by the old fashioned arms. She clutched one of his dressing gowns in her hands, and had snuggled under it during the night. "Diego…"

He stared at her for a while, but she was asleep. She sighed, and her sleep deepened. He caught her in his arms, and carried her to his bed, and tucked her snuggly in amongst the thick blankets.

What did she mean? She loved Zorro, not him. He didn't really understand.

If the weird days had not been dreams at all, but reality…what did that mean? He sat on the chair she had just left, and thought.

What had she said? They had been happening at 2, 4, 10, 16, 20 and today 26. He could remember a few of them himself, which would have been strange if they had been dreams. She had been somewhere for all of the dreams, probably even the 2 year old one. What had she said? He had turned into a baby?

A baby would need a helper of some sort. How did she know he had been turned into a baby? She must have seen it happen. She had helped him from the start of all this. Who had fallen into the strange 'fountain of youth' – Zorro or Diego? She obviously didn't care, but she was not this attached usually. Probably Zorro had fallen into the fabled water, and been turned into a baby.

He glanced up at himself in the mirror. How had an unmasked, unknown baby end up where he really lived? She had sought out Diego's help? Toronado had returned to the cave, and she had wandered inside the hacienda?

His father knew, Victoria knew. They both knew what he was, who he was. That he was Zorro. They were more affectionate and protective than they had ever been before, but if the dream was true it had only been a few days. The enormity of the idea had not yet hit home.

Diego shook himself, and rose out of the chair. If his father knew everything, he may as well talk to him about it. Getting him to control his pride and excitement was going to be a challenge. Victoria would be the one to watch. She swung into anger all too easily, and if she held a grudge sometimes it was for years.

His gaze shifted back to her, as she sighed in her sleep. "Diego," she murmured again. "Kiss me."

He smiled a little, and was tempted, but he was no longer a 20 year old, foolishly capturing hearts and bestowing kisses to beautiful women willy-nilly. He lifted a hand, and gently kissed the back of it.

Her eyes flickered open, and she stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then she saw him, and her eyes lit up and she reached for him.

He sat still, and watched her. Her smile changed a little.

Zzz

Diego was Zorro, Victoria knew already, but this was the first obvious time she had seen the difference in Diego. The cautiousness of a man with a secret. She smiled because he seemed so sure of himself and so unsure at the same time.

"Diego?"

"You asked me to kiss you, Victoria. You must have very interesting dreams."

"Umm, yes. Very interesting dreams," she agreed. "Did you awaken me with a kiss?"

Diego chuckled a little. "Not so romantic. A kiss on the hand was all you got. I don't want to upset Zorro. I don't think he'd appreciate me stealing his lady."

"Oh, he might appreciate it. Depending on who he is," Victoria said with a sly look in her eyes. "Diego, do you ever do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Besides reading, poetry, art and things like that? What do you do? You seem very busy," Victoria said softly.

"The piano, I'm also very good at the piano," he said quickly. She chuckled.

"You know, at times you can be very forceful with your words. The newspaper for instance. How many times have you been jailed for speaking out in the editorial?"

"Newpaper? What do you mean? What newspaper?"

"Oh," Victoria said with a frown. "That hasn't happened yet?"

"We get a newspaper? Wow, that is impressive."

"You are missing the point, Diego. You are a man of words; you speak out against injustice, not with a sword, but with a pen."

"Well, the pen is mightier than the sword," he murmured.

"Yes, so you keep saying…" She grinned at him. "It leads me to believe, that under some circumstances you may do more to help the people than just write on their behalf."

"Such as?"

"There was a letter I was given, Diego. A letter that told me everything I needed to know."

He felt the colour drain out of his face, even though he had guessed it a few moments ago. "You know?"

"About Zorro? Yes."

For a moment he felt drained of all feeling, a numbness of shock flooded his awareness. She put her arms around him, and stood on tiptoe to reach his lips.

The warmth of her kiss seemed to dispel the cold fear that had gripped his heart. She loved him. She truly loved him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her properly, feeling his body relax, and then respond with the fire of their kiss.


	15. Weird Day Outing

Chapter 15

Weird Day Outing

The day was long and hot, and feeling more familiar with himself and his environment, Diego decided to take Victoria back to the tavern. His father was nowhere to be found. He was a man now, he was Zorro. He didn't feel like he needed permission.

He helped her onto her horse, and she smiled at him. There was still a hesitation in his movements, an uncertainty in his affections. She wondered about that.

Their morning's kiss had been the first true kiss. She had stolen the later first kiss as well, after she had recovered from almost being killed. Recuperating at the de la Vega hacienda had been comfortable, and easy enough for Zorro to visit her. Of course, it had been as easy as crossing the hacienda itself.

She smiled a little. With his veiled ideas and his worries, Zorro had suggested Diego de la Vega as a potential husband. She had laughed at the idea, and when he had hesitated further, she had taken the opportunity to kiss him on the mouth. He had responded with trembling hands slowly moving to her waist. It was a sweet kiss, and from there flowed every kiss. He had never kissed her before that moment.

She sighed, and watched as he mounted Esperanza slowly and effortlessly. To someone who didn't know, it seemed languid and lazy. "I hope they were alright at the tavern this week," she said. "I never planned to be away for so long."

Diego opened the mare out into a light canter, and made sure he kept her to the other horse's speed.

"One more day, Diego. You won't forget?"

"What happens if I do?"

"Don't risk anything."

"Wasn't I a nice baby?" Diego said with a slight smirk. "Maria always tells me how annoying and cantankerous I was. She hopes I get visited with the same with my own children."

Victoria laughed a little. "It would serve you right, Diego de la Vega. You were a handful this week, and we only had a limited time of it."

"It would be a pity to wish that on me. Their mother might not wish it," he said softly. "I would like to give you a ring….to express my commitment to our future…"

She smiled, and tugged gently at the thread that held her ring in place around her neck.

"It wouldn't be this one, would it?"

He stared with amazement at the sparkling emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Who…why…what…?"

"You mean, when did you give it to me?"

"Yes…"

"You almost unmasked, and then fear held you back. To make it up to me, you presented me with your mother's ring. Diego, you are sweet at this age."

"Sweet? I feel very confused and a little weird today."

"Well, it is one of your weird days, after all. What can you expect?"

When they arrived at the tavern, Diego helped her down, and tethered both the horses. When he wandered slowly into the tavern, Victoria was back at work, greeting customers, and making her way steadily to the kitchen with focus in her eyes.

Diego was quiet and watched Victoria. He sat at the table he'd always sat in.

"Don Diego," Sergeant Mendoza said. "I heard you were ill. Good to see that you are almost better."  
He joined him at the table. Diego was a little uncomfortable, but Mendoza didn't notice.

"Almost better? I am quite well, Sergeant," Diego said. Victoria brought him around a glass of lemonade, and he tried it carefully. When had she started making lemonade? The first sip was very good, and he smiled a little. It must have become a favourite, because she had handed it to him without even thinking about it.

"You are a little pale," the sergeant said, staring at him a little intensely. "You look like you may have lost weight."

Diego stared down at himself. His clothes were finely tailored to his exact measurements. He realised with a mild flash of interest that they were a little loose in certain places. His shoulders must normally be wider and more muscular, and his chest also. It must have been from all the sword practice with the heavy sabre, he realised.

"Never mind, Don Diego. The senorita will fatten you up."

"What?" Diego realised he was being a little vague and tried to concentrate on the sergeant. Obviously they had become much closer friends than what he was used to.

"Lots of chicken and rice….big plates…" The sergeant said, and patted his large stomach area. "That's how I manage this fine body of mine."

"Nothing to be proud of," a low voice said. Diego glanced at the man, dressed in the fine uniform. A new Alcalde? "Don Diego," he said. Diego offered him a hand out of politeness, and Ignacio De Soto shook it with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ignacio de Soto?" Diego said with a faint tone of surprise in his voice. He recognised him from Madrid University and their time in drama. How on earth had he ended up in Los Angeles of all places?

The Alcalde lifted an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Diego? You look ill."

Diego glanced around the room, feeling a little unsure. He saw his father rise from his seat where he had sat with friends. Then he glanced at the Alcalde again.

"I am feeling a little dizzy, actually. Perhaps I have overdone things," he said a little weakly. He hid inside his weak Diego persona, and was interested when the Alcalde almost became friendly with his attentions.

"Well, I am not surprised. Don Alejandro, fetch your son home before he hurts himself," De Soto said, glancing at the older man.

Alejandro crossed the room, with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Diego, I told you to rest. You need to take it easy for another couple of days," Alejandro said firmly. He went to Diego's side, and Diego rose to his feet, pretending to be dizzy. Alejandro supported him automatically.

"I brought the buggy, Diego. You will come back in the carriage, with me. Now," Alejandro added. He had seen the gathering protest in his son's eyes, and stared him down.

"I just wanted to make sure the senorita got home safely," Diego said softly. "Maybe it is for the best. I am quite dizzy."

Alejandro and De Soto guided Diego out to the buggy and Alejandro thanked the man a little uneasily. Then the Alcalde went back inside, shaking his head at Diego's general weakness as a man.

Diego sighed a little, as the groom urged the horse into a trot.

"Everything is still different, Father. Even the Alcalde. I never knew the sergeant could become so friendly. Am I still Zorro?"

"Shh….are you mad?" Alejandro said, almost putting a hand over his son's mouth. "Do you want to be killed, Diego?"

"Obviously I am then," Diego said with a sheepish grin. "It is hard not to think of this whole thing as a dream, Father."

"I know. The whole thing is a little unbelievable. We just need to get through the day alive, and tomorrow you should be yourself again."

Diego sighed. "Who am I anyway?"

"You're asking me, Diego?" Alejandro smiled. "You have hidden yourself so perfectly that I had no idea. Well, I had some idea, but didn't take it seriously. You are asking _me_ who you are."

Diego smiled at him. "I suppose I will just class this as a dream again, and be very surprised to realise you know all my secrets. You must have had a crazy week of it."

"It was very busy. I'd forgotten how active you were," Alejandro said.

"I was active as a boy wasn't I?"

"You have your apologies to deliver as well. You told Victoria you hated her, and then at 20 you tried to seduce her by the river," Alejandro said with a smirk. "Not to mention wandering off when you were 4."

Diego looked a little startled. "I tried to seduce her? By the river?" He'd had some dreams about that. Some were definitely dreams, but that one had been a little too real. He was lucky he had not been slapped for his insolence.

"She has been very patient with you," Alejandro said softly. "She must love you very much, Diego. You must propose as soon as possible."

"Must I?" Diego's eyes lit up with the humour of it all. "Well, then of course I will. When have I ever let you down?"

Alejandro stared at his son with a knowing smile. He could have listed many times, but that had been before he had truly known who his son was.


	16. Lost Tempers

Chapter 16

A Lost Temper

Diego sat in the library and read a book of Wordsworth's English poems. Alejandro watched him like a hawk, but eventually he started to dose. It was siesta and it was hot. Diego glanced at his father sideways for a moment.

There was a pounding on the door, and Diego went to answer it.

"Don Diego, the Alcalde…" The vaquero was breathless and flushed from rushing in the heat of the day.

"What about him?" Diego said with a yawn. He realised something was wrong, but he needed to pretend a little tiredness. It wouldn't do to seem too excited.

"The Alcalde is going to hang 5 innocent people in the plaza at sunset. I am trying to alert all the influential dons to make a protest to the Alcalde."

"Surely Zorro will come?"

"Zorro hasn't been seen for almost a week. The Alcalde keeps saying he is dead. He flogged one of the Indians yesterday, almost to an inch of his life. Zorro never came…"

"Zorro would have come, if he could," Diego said with a frown. He had been an irresponsible youth yesterday, stealing kisses and flirting. The people had needed him and he had been unable to help.

"That's why the Alcalde is doing this. He wants to prove that Zorro is dead," the vaquero said. "Tell your father that we all need his help. Maybe he can talk some sense into the Alcalde. If Zorro is dead…we are all lost."

Diego grew very thoughtful and stared back at his sleeping father. Alejandro would warn against getting involved. This problem could not wait a few more days, or even one day. Zorro was needed now. The people were getting desperate for help, and he needed to act.

"Thank you. I'll see what I can do. I'll definitely inform my father," Diego murmured, as he closed the door. The vaquero was trying to get to most of the dons, and he couldn't keep him long.

He wandered back into the library, and glanced at his father. His head had nodded forward, and he was gently snoring. Diego shook his head with a smile.

"Sorry, father. I won't be long. You'll barely miss me," he whispered, and walked to the fireplace.

Pressing the familiar trigger on the mantle fixture, he watched the silent door open. He glanced back, and then darted through the doorway. Running lightly down the passageway, he made it to the cavern quickly.

He glanced around the room, and noticed that not much had changed after a few years. His costume still hung on the stand, along with the sabre. Felipe must have collected it from where it had fallen.

He struggled out of his shirt and into the Zorro outfit, and soon he was completely changed. He glanced at the full length mirror and regarded himself a little critically. The suit was a little big on him. The boots fit him snugly but the shirt was a little loose. He turned a little, and watched himself in the mirror.

There was a sound in the cave, and he quickly scanned the area. Felipe was staring at him with bewilderment.

"Felipe, I need to act," he said quickly. "Can you help me over here?"

Felipe came over. Diego was impressed with the way his friend had grown. He was tall, and fit, but obviously still a teenager.

"I have pins here somewhere, don't I?…I need to alter my shirt, and I don't want to annoy myself tomorrow by sewing anything, even if I could do a good job of it…I don't think Victoria will pin it for me. She'll tell me to rest."

Felipe passed him a packet of pins, and he instructed him where he needed them positioned, turning this way and that as Felipe pinned the material adequately enough, making the shirt fit him a little better. Diego examined the shirt in the mirror critically again, and smiled a little, reaching for the mask.

He tied it securely around his head, content in that his head was obviously the same size as his head in the future. The hat went on his head, and then he mounted Toronado.

Toronado tossed his head, and fussed a little, but otherwise was none the wiser. He grinned and waved to Felipe, as he raced out of the cave, pushing the stallion into a full gallop.

Felipe sighed, and went back out to the library. He went to Alejandro and roused him, a little concerned for Diego.

Zzz

Zorro raced through the plaza, sending dust everywhere. He flicked his whip and cut one, two, three, four, five ropes from the scaffold. The Alcalde had been gloating and boasting on the platform near the unfortunate victims, and now he turned and stared at the figure in black who had thwarted his plans with 5 flicks of the wrist.

The rescued peons darted away, and the soldiers hesitated to follow them.

"The rumours of my death have been somewhat exaggerated, people of Los Angeles. I am always riding to protect the rights of the helpless against the cruelty of tyrants," he shouted, making Toronado dance under him.

He wondered if he should dismount and challenge the Alcalde to a fight. He glanced at him.

"Zorro…" The Alcalde hissed to himself. He drew his sword, and Zorro jumped lightly to the ground. His sabre was out instantly, and he saluted as he always did.

He wasn't as sure of De Soto's fighting style, so he approached him cautiously, letting him make the first move. The wild swing and the frantic look in his eyes helped allay any fears Zorro may have had. While De Soto had a reputation in Madrid of being a great swordsman, Zorro realised the fear and anger in his opponent's eyes signified a great deal. The man knew that Zorro would beat him, so he felt a little more confident in the fact that he would. He swung again, as if trying to slice him in half, and Zorro grinned a little.

"Are you always this crude, Alcalde, or have I just forgotten?"

The comment made his enemy angrier, and Zorro grew calmer still. He blocked and parried, but made no effort to attack the Alcalde. It fuelled the anger a little more, because the Alcalde realised Zorro was playing with him. Zorro waited until the man was sweating under the pressure, before he started his attack.

With a quick lunge and flick, he disarmed the Alcalde. The sword clattered out of arms reach for the Alcalde, and he put his hands in the air.

"As for you, Alcalde, try this again and you will feel the sting of my sword, at your throat," he growled, moving his sword menacingly up to touch the alcalde's neck. "I am aware of the atrocity you carried out in my absence yesterday. Any false move with earn my wrath."

He whistled for the stallion, and mounted it, never taking his eyes off the Alcalde. He wheeled the horse around, and scanned the plaza for Victoria.

She stared at him with a little frown on her face. He smiled at her, and saluted. She didn't run towards the horse, as she normally did, as he raced away. He concentrated on the ride. Toronado at full gallop was a powerful thing, and it took a good horseman to keep him focused.

The alcalde's men didn't give chase this time, as he expected. He glanced over his shoulder a couple of times, waiting a little for them, but they were reluctant and slothful in the heat.

Zzz

He dismounted in the coolness of the cave, and unsaddled the horse. He turned and was a little surprised to see Alejandro and Victoria facing him, both with their arms folded and their faces stern.

"What?" He said, shrugging. "It wasn't as if it was something I couldn't do. There were no risks involved, and no one was hurt. What are a few more years on my experience? I am a fully trained swordsman."

"An arrogant puppy, more likely," Alejandro said. "I did ask you to stay inside for everyone's sake."

"I think that was yesterday, Alejandro," Victoria said with a little sigh.

"When is this finished with?" Alejandro said. "I want my real son back."

Diego glanced at both of them. "I am sorry, but I am Zorro. I know my duty to the people, Victoria. You would expect me to act. I may not be the most experienced Zorro, but I am still the only one who will stand against the villainy of oppression."

He removed the sabre and hung it up on the stand. He placed the hat on the hook, and removed the mask. He took off the gloves with swift angry movements, and removed his boots. Glancing at Victoria, he sighed, fingers paused near the buttons of his shirt.

"I do need some privacy. I am changing," Diego said, his eyes flashing with frustration and growing anger at the intruders in his domain.

Alejandro sighed, and Victoria flushed a pretty pink colour, that made some of the irritation fade. She was so beautiful. She glanced at the floor, and his father led her away and back to the library.

Diego emerged from the hidden room within a few moments, and stormed off towards his room. The slamming of the door alarmed Victoria, but Alejandro growled to himself, and opened his book to read for a while.

"I'll make sure he takes his medicine, Alejandro," Victoria said, after taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. She had never seen Diego de la Vega so angry with anyone. Zorro maybe, but never Diego.

She made her way to his room, a little hesitantly. She knocked gently on the door and waited for a response.

"What is it?"

"Diego, you need to take the last dose of the medicine. Seven tablespoons is the dose. The medicine is on top of the bureau. Please, Diego, can I come in?"

"I think I can be trusted to take a dose of medicine. It is for my own safety. I am no longer a child, senorita," Diego said angrily. The door stayed closed. She tried to open the door and found it was locked.

"Goodnight, senorita. Perhaps the real Diego will have more patience with this crazy pueblo," Diego said.

She sighed, and made her way back to the library.


	17. Ultimatum

Chapter 17

Ultimatum

Diego de la Vega stretched and yawned, opening his eyes slowly. He had dreamt of strange things, and had a very strange taste in his mouth.

Memories of the strange stream confused him a little. He stared at the ceiling to try and focus his thoughts. What was the last thing he remembered?

He had fallen into the pond at the bottom of the spill over. It was not a dangerous fall. He hadn't hurt himself in the slightest. His clothes had become water logged and stretched somehow, and something else had happened…? What had happened?

He sat up slowly. Maybe he had hit his head somewhere along the line, because it was a little confusing. Had he been shot? He glanced down at himself, but didn't see or feel any injuries.

He had fallen asleep fully dressed, and on top of his blankets, and had slept soundly all night. He found that a little hard to believe, because his day clothes were not so great for comfort. He normally preferred a nightshirt or his vaquero trousers for night attire. He swung his feet to the floor, and stood up.

The room was still dark and the curtains had not been opened. He sighed a little, and opened them, welcoming the sunlight of mid-morning into the room. He gazed out the window with mild interest. He was normally awake by this time, or someone would be banging on his door to wake him.

Diego went to the door, and turned the knob. It was locked. He frowned, had he been locked in?

He glanced around for something to pick the lock with, immediately worried. His eyes focused on the key, sitting on his nightstand. He went over and picked it up. What on earth was going on? He had locked himself in his room? Why in heaven's name?

He unlocked the door quickly, and paused in his doorway. He remembered the spare rapier he kept under his bed. Whatever was going on might be something worth being armed for, he reasoned, and retrieved it. Armed with the rapier, he ran lightly and silently to the library.

"Diego? Are you alright?" The familiar voice of his father asked. Alejandro was staring at him, a cup of coffee half way to his lips. "A sword? I didn't think we fought that badly last night," he added.

"I don't know what's going on, Father. Something strange is happening," Diego said, lowering the sword. "Are you alright?"

"How old are you, Diego?"

"What? 33," he answered. "What has that to do with anything?"

Alejandro smiled, and put his coffee cup down. He went to Diego and gave him a hug. Diego dropped the sword in his confusion, as he returned the embrace.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Diego said with growing bewilderment.

Victoria moved from her seat near the window, and he saw the look of hesitation in her eyes. Alejandro moved back out of arms reach, and followed Diego's glance to the lady.

"I think you can explain, my dear," Alejandro said softly. "I think I'd better leave the room, and give you both some space."

"Father? No, wait…" Diego said, seeing a look of determination come into Victoria's eyes, as she moved towards him. "Think of the scandal, the gossip…"

"What are you afraid of, Diego?" Victoria said softly. She walked right up to him, and he stared at her.

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid?"

"You tell me, Zorro," she whispered, standing on tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He hesitated, and stared at her as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Zorro? Why would you think that…" Diego said, before his words were silenced by another kiss. He stiffened, knowing he needed to push her away gently and refuse, but he couldn't. He sighed, taking a little breath. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Oh, Victoria," he sighed, and brought his lips down against hers, sweeping his arms around her and bringing her closer to his chest. His kiss was deep and insistent and full of years of unmet desire.

She had never known Zorro to kiss quite like that before. She was swept up in the passion of his embrace, hardly wanting to breathe. Breathing was quite unnecessary in his arms, kissing was all that she needed, all she wanted.

Then his lips paused, and he sighed again. "I love you, Victoria. I have kept something from you for many years. You may not be able to forgive me, but please…I need you so desperately."

Then he was kissing her again, and she would have surrendered herself completely if he had asked. She would go wherever his passion would lead even if it was somewhere scandalous.

"I know…" She broke away, wanting to ease his guilt and shame. "I know exactly…the letter." He was kissing her neck, trying to encourage her to focus on the kissing again, but then he stopped.

"The letter? I was hurt? Missing?" He was distracted now, and she sighed, as he moved away slightly. He wanted to think now, and the kisses were very distracting.

"Don't you remember anything?" Victoria asked, gently. "You fell into the fountain of youth. You were a baby. We got medicine to make you grow, to counteract the water. It has been a very interesting week, Diego."

"What? I turned into a baby?"

"The medicine made you 2, 4, 10, 16, 20, and 26. I have seen you at each of those ages. I loved most of that time, because I love you. You were the sweetest baby I have ever seen," Victoria explained.

"You lie," he said with a laugh. "I was the worst tempered little brat that my nanny had ever seen."

"Your manners, I must admit, were not always caballero quality," she murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Toddlers…"

"Oh…"

She still felt a little hurt and annoyed by Diego's behaviour at 26, but he had no memory of it. At least she didn't think so. What good would it do to bring it up?

"I was a teenager, a young man…Did I try to take liberties?"

"You, Diego? What do you mean?" She pretended innocence, and watched his face. There was a slight doubt in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he said softly. "So long as I didn't."

She laughed a little, and he stared at her with narrowed eyes for a moment.

She brought out the ring on its string, and dangled it in front of her blouse.

"Diego, you made certain promises as the man behind the mask. Certain promises connected to this ring," she reminded him. "That was not this week. But perhaps you took liberties?"

He sighed. "There is no peace in Los Angeles, Victoria. How can I fulfil those promises?"

"I will say to everyone, I give up on Zorro. I will marry my best friend, for his money, and because he wants me to. I will grow to love him. I will settle down and raise a family. There will never be peace in Los Angeles. It is like wishing for the world to live in peace. There will always be horrible people around, greedy and oppressive people. Why should we suffer for it? Marry me, Diego."

Diego laughed a little. "I want to kiss you forever, Victoria," he said, raising his arms to hold her again. He needed to distract her from her crazy ideas.

She moved away with a frown, pushing his arms away. "No, Diego. I want to be respected enough to be married to you. I want those kisses for the rest of my life. I want to raise your children. No more visits from Zorro. I have decided I love Diego."

She turned, and went back to her guest room, packing her limited luggage into her basket. He followed her a little uneasy.

"Being hasty is not wise, Victoria."

"Who's being hasty? I love Diego. If he is too much a coward to approach me and woo me, then so be it. Zorro is done with," she said firmly. She was still angry with him for the previous day. Zorro had locked her out of his room, not Diego. The stubborn, stupid fool was Zorro, not Diego.

"Victoria," he began. She glanced at him angrily, and stormed out the main door. Alejandro was watering his garden in the yard, and stared at them both.

"Excuse me, Alejandro. Can you lend me the buggy to get home? I really must leave," she murmured. She shot Diego a look that sent chills down his spine. "Diego and I have done with each other."

"What?" He said, glancing at his son. "Oh, yes. Of course you may have the buggy."

Both the men watched in confusion as she marched off towards the stables, not willing to say goodbye politely or to have anything further to do with them.

"Diego, what happened? What on earth did you do?"


	18. Gossip and Proposals

Chapter 18

Gossip and Proposals

"What happened? What have you done?" His father asked, with a growing frown on his face.

"Not now, Father," Diego said quickly, and walked quickly to Victoria, grabbing her arm and spinning her towards him.

"Diego, let go of me! You are hurting," she protested.

His lips were on hers and he let go, only to draw her closer to him. He expected her to push him away, but instead she kissed him passionately, using her own arms to draw him closer.

He was the first to break away from her, but he stayed within the embrace.

"Tell me you don't love me, Victoria. Look me in the eyes and tell me I mean nothing to you," he murmured, staring into her eyes. "If you can…"

"I want to be with you, Diego, every day. Zorro has no longer any place in my heart. This needs to be fixed, and fixed soon. I know of your secret now, and I love you. You exceed the legend, Diego. You aren't inferior to the legend. That was your excuse before."

"One of them," he murmured. She glared at him, and pushed him away.

"Victoria," he protested. "There are dangers…"

"The wife of Diego de la Vega…come on, Diego. When does Don Diego ever find himself in danger? Why would his wife be any different?"

"I don't know…"

She turned around, and looked at him. "You are a sensible man, Diego. You claim to be in love with me. Can't you protect me as your wife?"

"Claim to love you? Zorro was created out of love for you, Victoria. I live for you. Of course I love you."

"Show me," she whispered. He would have embraced her again, but she put up both hands. "Not that way, my friend. It's too distracting."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Court me. Court me, publically. Be a man, and brave the public attention. Have some courage, some true courage for once in your life," Victoria said sharply. "Surely I deserve that."

Diego stepped back, suddenly angry with her. Angry with himself as well. "Victoria, don't walk away."

"I'm not. I am going home. There's a difference. You know where to find me - if you truly love me. I will be waiting for you," Victoria said, and climbed into the buggy. One of the grooms drove it out of the yard, and Diego stood and watched it.

Zzzz

Diego paced the library for most of the day. Alejandro watched him, shaking his head at his son's stupidity.

"You should have gone down on one knee," Alejandro said. "What if she won't marry you?"

"Father," Diego said, glancing up at him. "I need to think. Go away," he added.

Alejandro scowled at his son for a moment, and stormed out of the house.

Diego stared at the older man and sighed. He needed to calm down, and treat his father with a little more respect. What was wrong with him? His father was merely trying to help. He may as well be polite to the man.

He couldn't just go down on one knee, could he? Could he just go to the tavern in the middle of the lunch crowd and go down on one knee in front of everyone? Would that draw speculation as he feared? Would someone guess that he was the man behind the mask?

He couldn't sit still. He couldn't even seem to stand still. If he waited too long, he would lose her. Maybe he just needed to approach her as Zorro and try to reason it out with her. Yes, that must be it. Zorro could always settle her emotions with such a few kisses.

Zzz

Zorro swung down from the upper level and landed behind Victoria. She turned and glared at him.

"I told you…stay away from me," Victoria growled.

"But Victoria…"

There was a noise behind him, and he turned to see the alcalde pause in the curtain doorway.

"Zorro!"

"He was just leaving, Alcalde. I do have work to be doing, gentlemen. Please take the quarrel outside."

The Alcalde glanced at Zorro with interest. "A lovers tiff, Zorro?"

"It would seem so, Alcalde."

Victoria grabbed two overripe tomatoes, and paused. "I said, leave."

Zorro hesitated and realised she was poised to throw the tomatoes, one at a time towards them.

"You do realise how hard it is to wash silk, Senorita?" He said, trying to inject some humour into the situation. A tomato landed on the wall beside him, splattering into mush.

"I do have several more," she warned.

Zorro grinned a little, but decided he had had enough conflict for one day.

"Another time, Alcalde," he said as he scaled the chimney. He stopped and waved, before leaving.

Zzz

Diego went into the tavern with his father. He glanced at Victoria with a little trepidation. She was busy serving customers and hadn't noticed them.

"Do you realise, Victoria Escalante spent the whole week with the de la Vegas? Diego was ill with fevers and they say she never left his side. My brother Pablo says he was acting a little strange the other day, the fevers may have had a lasting effect."

Diego tried not to overhear, but he did. He tried not to look at his father, who seemed to have overheard as well, but he couldn't help it. The look on his father's face almost made him laugh out loud, giving valuable fuel to the idea that he might truly be on the road to madness.

"Poor Diego. Why did Victoria spend so much time over there? She is normally so committed to the tavern…"

"Perhaps they have an understanding?"

"A secret love? How interesting."

"They never would act on it, of course. Zorro is in love with Victoria. It would be far too dangerous to come out with that sort of thing. Imagine what could happen to Diego?"

"It would be romantic…"

"Diego would be killed. I don't see how that makes it romantic."

The ladies were unaware how their voices carried in the half full tavern. Diego was a little pale, but it was all to do with the fevers, surely? Victoria's eyes flickered over to him, and she looked a little embarrassed. Several people glanced between Diego and Victoria.

Diego felt the weight of the stares on him, and had to take a sip of lemonade. His mouth was remarkably dry. He lifted his eyes to Victoria and met her eyes.

She glanced away, and moved on to serve some customers. Diego rose from his chair.

"Diego, what's wrong?" Alejandro said softly. "Think about what you are doing."

Diego ignored him, and slowly made his way to Victoria. He was vaguely aware of everyone's eyes on him, but he really didn't care.

"Victoria Escalante," he said, his voice carrying through the tavern. "Will you give me the honour of being my wife?" He made a sign and mouthed 'ring' as he stood upright, and while he hid her from the prying eyes of the curious townsfolk she managed to hand him the ring on her necklace.

He sank down on one knee. She was a little speechless.

"I have loved you for most of my life, Victoria. When I heard about how you sent Zorro away, I thought, perhaps…Maybe you would…?" He stared at her, in mild confusion. He had forgotten the whole speech he had thought up. "Please?"

She took his hands and smiled. "That was very impressive, Diego de la Vega. A little unexpected." The whole tavern held their breath. "Are you sure?"

Diego smiled. "Aboslutely sure, Victoria. Will you be my wife?"

She nodded, and he gently pushed the emerald ring onto her finger, just as he had in the hidden cave all those months before. He kissed her hand, and the tavern customers applauded them.

They were lost in each other's eyes for a long time.


End file.
